Pandemonium
by ChaosGarden
Summary: SLASH. AU. GrimmIchi. Ichigo becomes a cog in the machine called war; thrust into the fray, unknowing of what is to come.
1. Suck It Up

**Pandemonium**

**Ch 1 ****Suck It Up**

**Hi everyone, welcome to the first chapter of a hopefully good storyline. It's my first time undertaking such an in-depth and involved storyline so please bare with me. There may be some **_**slight**_** OOC-ness? But hopefully it's not too bad.**

**_Disclaimer_: ****I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. lol**.

**_Please note_: I'm a very busy person and write in my free time :) And please, for the love of _FAN_-FICTION do not leave flames. If you don't like it, then stop reading. Simple as that. Reviews help an author judge the reaction of an audience- whether they are enjoying it or are completely appalled by it. It helps us keep up the writing spirit and lets us crank out faster chapters. Reviews mean a lot to us authors because frankly, we write for you all :)**

**_Chapter outline/warnings_: Not too much action yet. Pretty much Ichigo gearing up for his new way of life and being a tad bit cold to the other guys. Bad language and pretty much the degradation of newbies.**

******Pandemonium definition- chaos: a state of extreme confusion and disorder.**  


******__*******As a warning for the entirety of this fic, it will be a very emotional ride, specifically later on (it's not going to be just war/battles)- there will be death, bloodshed and pain. I wish FF would allow for more options whilst selecting the category but... alas, I can't. Forgive me if my updates aren't sudden- I'm trying to bring life a whole new side with mere words.*****  


* * *

Stone and dirt pelted the Karakura soldiers due to the grenade blowing up nearly fifteen feet from their cover amongst the destroyed town. They had received word earlier that Hueco Mundo forces were advancing towards their location and were prepared for a small assault- not a fucking army. Accurate return fire took down the first batch of assaulting troops, giving the defending soldiers time to lock and re-load.

If Aizen wanted his forces to get an upper hand on them this day, he would have to try harder.

The reason why they were stationed in the boondocks was due to the higher-ups in command sending them out towards the front lines. It was common knowlege amongst the squadron that their own squadron commander wasn't very liked by the men who pulled all their strings. The Lieutenant General's noble- albeit haughty, outlandish, fiery temper- was something everyone underneath his command admired whilst those above loathed with a passion. The man was a force to be reckoned with on and off the field, and due to one snarky comment towards a politician that claimed to know more about warfront than their commander himself, they were all sent to the Wastelands.

Why was it that men in black and white suits used the lives as soilders as pawns on a chess board, when they themselves weren't the ones risking their skin out in battle?

Suddenly, when their communications officer was busy contacting command, a great tremor shook through their temporary safe haven, frying the call. After trying to contact again, and failing, the team leader shouted, "Someone needs to contact the fucking commander!"

"But sir-"

"Don't tell me that shit 'bout no damn radio's are working! You got two legs don't'cha? Go! We aren't certain that they received our last call!" Checking his ammo and signaling to the others around him, the team leader took aim at a lone target. Firing, watching the man's head explode in a splash of red, his green eyes hardened. "We'll keep your back covered kid, the best we can. You gotta get back to the commander and inform him of what's happening. Aizen is pushing harder than expected."

"Sir!" With a quick salute from the soldier, the boy turned tail and ran back towards the command center. A pop meant a bullet hit something, a whizzing meant it was too close for comfort. Heavy, booted footsteps pounded across the dusty land towards the concrete fortress the Karakura 106 division called their temporary base. Dodging stray gunfire, the cadet's only thought was to get to the command center to relay the information that was ended due to an un-planned EM-burst.

The enemy was slowly getting one step ahead of them ever since the attacker landed the explosion. Karakura frontline forces were pinned down, nearly surrounded by the oncoming soldiers, trying to hold them off before they reached the command center. The group of twenty or so trained fighters acted as a wall for the one lone soldier to make it back to their temporary base.

He saw the safe haven amongst the whirling sands and blinding sunlight. As he neared, his commander shot out into the doorway and screamed at him, but he couldn't hear over the thunder in the distance and his own heart beating erratically. The familiar flash of blue hair and piercing blue eyes gave the young boy hope.

He had to deliver the message. He had to get there. His commander's plan couldn't fail! He wouldn't let it-

xxxxxxx

Daylight pierced through a heavily draped curtain, shining light into a once darkened room. As the sun slowly peeked out from beyond the horizon, moving upwards into the vast sky, its shining rays kissed the still sleeping boy wrapped tightly around his blue bed sheets. Eyes moving from behind tightly closed lids, eyebrows knitting together as the sunlight pestered the sleeping figure, Ichigo Kurosaki felt himself slowly awaken to the new day- the day that was going to change his life forever.

Heart rate picking up speed as his body became attuned to waking up and starting the day's routine, the youth opened his mouth in a wide yawn. Still sleepy honey colored eyes blinked lazily as he scratched his stomach. Pulling himself into a seated position, ignoring the little conscious in his mind telling him to just roll over and go back to bed, Ichigo stretched his still waking muscles, hearing a pop or two come from his back.

Arising from a still warm bed, he padded across the hallway into the bathroom he shared with his two sisters. Coming to a closed wooden door, Ichigo knocked on it, and Yuzu opened up, toothbrush still hanging from her mouth. "Hey there sleepy head." Ichigo ruffled the still semi-sleeping girls' hair affectionately.

Pulling the pink and purple polka dotted toothbrush from her slackened jaw, Yuzu looked up at her older brother. "Ichigo… do you really have to go?"

He knew she was going to ask that question as she did every morning since he first told them. A small smirk appeared on Ichigo's face as he knelt down to her level. "You know I have to do this Yuzu. For both you and Karin."

Nodding her head, she gazed sadly down to the floor. "I know… but I don't want you to go Ichi."

Standing up again, Ichigo pushed her back into the bathroom. "Hurry up and finish in there and go wake your sister so we can eat breakfast." As if on cue, his stomach let out a loud grumble.

Yuzu giggled as she quickly finished up brushing her teeth, rinsing her mouth out with water. "Oh Ichigo, we're going to have so much leftover food when you're gone."

Mouth dropping open in mock astonishment, Ichigo shook his head. "What the hell are you implying?"

She snickered again and scampered down the hallway before Ichigo had time to grab her and tickle her into submission. Shutting the bathroom door and locking it, Ichgio's smiling face completely dropped as he made his way towards the single bathroom mirror.

Staring at his reflection, Ichigo gazed at himself, searching for… something. Three months ago, after completing two years of university, Ichigo had dropped out in order to join up with the Karakura Nation military in the fight against Hueco Mundo- Mundo for short.

Did he want to drop out of college and go to war? No, not at all. Did he have a choice in the matter? No, no he didn't.

One year prior to this date, both of Ichigo's parents had died in a freak car accident one rainy night, leaving him to care for his two younger sisters. When the funeral hit, Ichigo's fathers' casket was closed- due to his facial disfigurement or some other medical blab they came up with- while his beautiful mothers' peaceful white face, painted up like a doll, laid there silently like a stone vigil. What really got to him is why a general from the Karakura military bothered to show up at this one funeral. Maybe it was one of his fathers' friends? The man had a big mouth, an even bigger heart, and was asked many times to assist in the war efforts due to his medical prowess.

Ichigo tried to balance out work, school and home life but it just became too much for a young man such as himself to handle. His dreams of becoming a doctor seemed so far out of reach that when he saw the recruits standing there, they were like a guiding light for his straggling soul.

And now, here he was; Ichigo Kurosaki, barely the age of twenty and going into the military that very day- forgoing his regular life for that of a warrior. Some may call it stupid, that there was other means of coping with what he had to deal with; but others would declare that it is an honorable notion. What did Ichigo think of it all? Fuck if he knew himself.

The military offered a promise of paid college tuition as well as a pension that he would put towards his sisters wellbeing. That right there had Ichigo singing the papers quicker than a fly came to honey. All he thought about was his sisters and keeping up the family. It was all up to him now; he needed to keep them safe and make sure they were taken care of.

Their neighbors, the kind Mr. and Mrs. Downing whom have known the Kurosaki's since their arrival to Karakura eight years ago, would be caring for both Yuzu and Karin whilst Ichigo was away. Then again, these two wondrous people had been caring for the Kurosaki children ever since their parents passed away. The elderly couple would be more than pleased to care for the two darling girls next door.

Still, he couldn't believe that he actually had the sheer guts to sign himself up. He would be lying if he said that he was not scared. Ichigo was down right terrified but anxious to see what was happening, to learn what a soldier was; it was a peculiar combination of nerves and excitement that he found himself being drawn to.

Moving away from the mirror to turn the shower on- only God knows how many of these he'll get once he's there- Ichigo began stripping himself from his navy blue and white stripped boxers and white cotton shirt. Testing the water to see if it was bearable to bathe in, Ichgio deemed it sufficient and stepped in to the cascading falls.

Orange hair drenched, Ichigo peeked through water droplet covered eyes. He remembered the look on Chad, Orihime and even that asshole Uruyu's, face. His best friends- yes, he even considered that four eyed jerk a friend- tried to talk him out of it but he was determined to go through with his plan.

Chad had tried to convince Ichigo that he could just continue with college; get loans and just pay them back later. Since he was studying to become a doctor, it would only be a matter of time before the debt was repaid. Ichigo didn't have that time however. He needed the money _now _and there was no way a bank would dish out a loan to a college student such as himself who had no parents. They weren't that stupid.

Uruyu had surprised Ichigo the most however. Walking with him back from one of their shared classes, the prestigious scholar said that if Ichigo needed help, that his family would loan them money. Of course, Ichigo turned that offer down due to his pride. There was no way he would ask for another family to give him money. It just didn't sit well with Ichigo.

No, he would work for it himself.

Orihime had called him up crying and that there almost made Ichigo re-consider… Almost. It was that night that she cried out her love for her fellow orange haired companion but it was not returned. Asking why was futile- Ichigo would never admit to her yet that he liked-

"Hey hurry up in there! You're taking all the hot water stupid!" Karin's pounding hand on the door shook Ichigo from his thoughts.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Ichigo quickly scrubbed down his hair. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Did you help your sister with breakfast?"

Hearing her groan from the other side of the doorway made Ichigo chuckle. "No… Does this mean I have to go and help?"

"What do you think?" Ichigo said, now reaching for his conditioner.

"Well… Hurry up!" Her footsteps were heard pounding down the hallway towards the stairs.

Ah… tough little Karin. Always the tomboy, trying to act rough, giving off the vibe that she didn't care, or was simply indifferent, to Ichigo departing. But he knew better; he knew that she was the one who would sit outside of his door late at night after she thought he went to sleep. Her soft tears didn't ease his leaving.

Stepping out of the shower and drying himself off with a soft towel, the young recruit took a deep inhale of steamy air, clearing his mind from his past thoughts and focusing on what he was to accomplish now. He returned to his room and dressed himself in his military uniform before heading downstairs to greet his two younger siblings. "Hey you two."

Both girls smiled back at him, eyes running up and down his attire. Karin scoffed and turned her head away while Yuzu elbowed her in the side before speaking to Ichigo. "You look nice big brother!"

Grabbing his chair and pulling it out before sitting, Ichigo ruffled the girl's hair in thanks. Their morning meal was filled with small-talk; never once was it mentioned that this was Ichigo's last meal with them.

xxxxxxx

Ichigo hated buses. He downright _loathed _those things and with the other recruits piled into the large metal tin rolling on wheels made his stomach churn. They were in a perfectly sealed area, no air conditioning, and the jagged rumbling of the wheels hitting bumps and potholes did nothing to ease Ichigo's- small- claustrophobia.

"Hey kid you doin' alright?" The man sitting next to Ichigo smirked at the smaller males' paled face. Ichigo had wondered to himself ever since they became "seat buddies", as the other had put it, how he was allowed to sign up with all his… decorative tattoo's all over his body-even his face!

"Yes Renji I'm fine… I just don't do too well in closed areas with lots of people." He sighed, leaning his head against the window. As soon as they became seat buddies, Renji had quickly introduced himself, trying to start up some kind of conversation with the other. To Ichigo's satisfaction, the guy wasn't a complete idiot. He at least had something up there besides that red hair of his.

"It's not that bad. Just think, as soon as we step off this bus, the real shit begins!" Renji chuckled at Ichigo's sour look. "Loosen up pal I was just messin' with ya- well, not really but you know what I mean."

Ichigo allowed for a small smirk to grace his face, making Renji's questions all the more insistant. "You do have a smile in there! I knew it." Nudging his new compantion, the red head inquired, "So, why are you here?"

"Because that's what we were told." Ichigo deadpanned. He was still sorely missing Yuzu and Karin and didn't really feel like unloading all his history to his new acquaintance. Ichigo wouldn't call him a friend... yet.

Renji rolled his eyes. "No you smartass, I meant why did you join? What's your reason?"

Inquiring dark brown eyes met warm honey brown. "I'd rather not discuss this."

Renji grunted. "Someone's a little touchy… Well, whatever your reason is, as long as you have a reason to fight, I'm sure you'll do great Ichigo."

Maybe it wasn't fair that he was now asking about Renji's reason but the red head seemed to be an understanding guy so… "What about you?"

"Hmm maybe we trade reasons?"

Or maybe Renji wasn't so understanding after all. That sneaky son-of-a...

Renji's grin grew at Ichigo's frown. "Just kidding! Man you're a stiff. I'm here because I really have nothing else for me back home."

"What?"

Slumping back further in his chair, Renji continued. "As soon as I was out of high school, parents kicked me out, saying that they were tired of putting up with my bullshit."

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What? Why would anyone do that?"

Another smirk danced across Renji's face as his eyes took on a distant look. "I wasn't always the perfect child, the ideal son, whatever you want to call those brats who follow exactly what their parents say." He shook his head and glanced down at his hands. "I wanted to do what _I _wanted. It is _my _life. Not theirs."

Ichigo was about to press further but the quick jerk of the bus and squeal of rubber on pavement halted all queries.

"Guess we'll continue later eh Ichi?" Renji gave a reassuring grin before schooling his features into a neutral mask.

The rest of the bus quieted down, the once boisterous recruits silenced by the opening of the front door.

"Listen up you sniveling sacks of meat!" All eyes were trained on the bald, tall and muscular man before them. "The name's Lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame. You better hope that yer sorry asses do well to remember that."

Madarame began walking down the clear isle, boots echoing within the metal body as the new cadets sat still in intimidation. Reaching the back of the bus, the angry looking Lieutenant barked out the cadets' first order. "I'll give you sixty seconds to grab your shit, get out of the bus and line up."

When no one moved, his eyes narrowed menacingly. "You now have fifty-five seconds left!"

Bus shaking from side to side with the herd of boys scrambling to gather their belongings, strap on shoes and high tale it out of there, Lieutenant Madarame smirked when the cadets actually made it out of the bus with five seconds to spare. Maybe this crop would be better than the last bunch they received the week prior.

As soon as he stepped out of the bus, that once small hope crumbled into oblivion.

At least the boys were lined up... somewhat. Still, that was no excuse for them leaving their bags wide open, clothes hanging out like a laundry basket. Where the hell did these little punks think think they were at?

"The fuck do you call this?" Making his way down the wayward 'line' Madarame snarled and bickered at the recruits. "If I take a damn measuring tape and align it to the start to finish, the fucking thing will have more curves in it than a woman!"

That earned him a small snicker from one of the recruits. Snapping his head around to the noise, angry eyes bore down on the poor soul that dared utter that small laugh. "And what exactly do you find so funny?"

Ichigo dared not even move his head to glance at the boy next to him who had the Sargent's undivided attention. _Stay focused Ichigo! Focus, focus, focus! _

While he was concentrating so hard on the building before him, Ichigo barely noticed when the guy next to him dropped down onto the ground and began doing push-ups. It must have been a terrible attempt at appeasing their Lieutenant for the man barked another order and the recruit snapped up to attention, panting loudly in the hot summer heat.

"Twelve? Twelve is all you slagging pile of shit can do? Pathetic!" Madarame's heated glare turned on the rest of the lined up boys. "You all better fucking straighten up bec-"

He was cut off by another voice sounding across the barren area. "I think they've been harassed enough for right now Madarame."

Ichigo's eyes strained from his unmoving position trying to see the one who silenced the bald instructor. Immediately the tension amongst the group intensified tenfold. _That has got to be the scariest mother fucker I've ever seen._

The man was built like a fucking tank! He was definitely taller than Ichigo and looked like he could split him in two with a flick of his finger. Battle scars adorned the older mans face along with a black eyepatch covering his right eye.

Said man quickly snapped to attention and gave the approaching tank of a man a salute. "General Kenpachi, Sir!"

"At ease Lieutenant." The one visible eye raked over the small band of recruits, mentally calculating and sizing up the fresh meat the higher ups decided to drop into their laps. Without removing his gaze from the lineup, Kenpachi asked, "What is your impression of our new punching bags?"

Everyone knew that the behemoth was in no way asking any one of them in particular. Instead, a few heads swiveled towards the Lieutenant, making Kenpachi roar out, "Who the fuck told you to look?"

Frowning, Ikkaku replied. "Seemed to be alright at first but then this happened."

"Tch, this is going to be fun." The General smirked, gracing those in-front of him with a demonic smile. "I will enjoy breaking you all of your happy spirits."

No one dared to utter a sound.

Moving next to a grinning Lieutenant Madarame, death himself gave them a smirk that made Ichigo's heart sink. "Welcome to hell ladies."

As Kenpachi started yelling at them to grab their shit and get a move on to their rooms, all Ichigo could think of was the reason why he chose to go through with this in the first place. He had to make it through the countless hours of body blowing and mind shattering training sessions all in order to make it out on top. A few weeks of heart stoping, back beating and mind numbing training will bring him one step closer to his ultimate goal.

Ichigo had his family to take care of.

Their future was riding on his shoulders.

This was his life now.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**************__*******As a warning for the entirety of this fic, it will be a very emotional ride, specifically later on- there will be death, bloodshed and pain. I wish FF would allow for more options whilst selecting the category but... alas, I can't. Forgive me if my updates aren't sudden- I'm trying to bring life a whole new side with mere words.*****  


**I know it's not the most thrilling chapter in the world but if you would be so kind as to leave a review, it'd be most appreciated :) I'll even throw in a tasty sweet!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	2. A Second

**Pandemonium**

**Ch 2 A Second**

**A huge thanks goes out to the wonderful people who left reviews:**** AvariceOfTheTulips, BleachFan101, Sever My Sweet Tooth,MuffinzRBeast24, BonneNuit, and xDaRkxRaINx. You guys are my delicious chocolate truffles! And a great many thanks for those who faved, followed, alerted and whatever else was there :) You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. lol**

**Author Replies for those without accounts:**

**BleachFan101: Thank you so much for the kind words! Yes you should get an account so that you'd be quickly notified when any of the fics your watching are updated ;)**

**xDaRkxRaINx: Wow, I'm blown away by the compliment. Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you enjoyed it so.**

**Chapter outline/warnings: Bickering Generals and angry soldiers. Chapter is mainly focusing on Grimmjow, but a delicious surprise later on will hopefully wet your taste buds. If not make you laugh at least.**

* * *

As soon as the transmission ended, the communications officer manning the radio shouted over to her commander. "Grimmjow! Sir! We have lost contact with Alpha team."

Booted feet clomped across the tiled flooring within the abandoned building towards the communications officer. Hunching his back and squinting his eyes to focus on the small computer screen, Grimmjow's frown deepened into a snarl. "Status, Rukia."

Nodding, Rukia's fingers danced over the keyboard, hastily transferring data files from numerous strategically placed cameras surrounding their location. Sub–screens began polluting the compact computer screen. "Areas B-2 and B-3 are receiving movement from outside our border. Alpha team is nearly surrounded by enemy forces. They're progressing from Sector D–5, seemingly from the Wastelands dead zone region." She started, dark eyes widening, when Grimmjow slammed his fist against her table.

"They fucking knew we had no way of sensing their movement from there! Fucking Aizen and his goddamn spies. Why isn't command sending us anything? What's the use in collecting enemy data if they use it intelligently? I _hate _this messed up shit." Blue eyes ablaze with furry sent a wave of silence throughout the rest of his command. "The fuck are you all still standing around for? We need to get our asses out there and rescue our team!"

The Wastelands dead zone was literally just that. A dead zone: nothing could be detected within the three mile radius labeled as the dead zone. Prior to this, it seemed that Aizen hadn't realized that Karakura forces couldn't monitor that area with technology. It was one of the things that only a select group of people were privy to knowing. Grimmjow being one of them since it was his team that discovered the dead lands in the first place. He had pushed for command to send more troops into the surrounding area so that their borders were effectively protected. But no, of course no one would listen to someone out in the front lines. Sending out more troops would mean sending out more money.

Government was the most corrupted alliance out there yet they were the ones who called all the shots.

It was the main reason why Alpha and Bravo were stationed out near the line of no return. They were the eyes and ears for the Karakura army's first line of defense against whatever that was coming in from the dead zone onto home turf.

Now Aizen had figured out their weakness and was exploiting it in order to gain precious ground.

However, Aizen was also taking a huge risk in sending out his own forces through the dead zone. There was no way his communications officers would be able to contact any of the advancing forces through the sand sea rolling before them in a mirage-like tidal wave.

This skirmish was pitted against two teams of fighters who were using basic instincts to guide them to victory. Everything was back to basics.

A call from another one of his troops made the blue haired squadron commander. "Grimmjow, radio signal has been lost from team Bravo!"

"What?" Grimmjow roared. "How the _fuck _did that happen private?"

"I'm radioing Central Command Sir. We need backup and we need it now!" The same private who informed Grimmjow of the advancing forces began frantically calling to main headquarters.

Grabbing his rifle, Grimmjow clicked off the safety. "Rukia what was the last transmission from Alpha?"

Hardened, glaring eyes scanned the computer screen before swiveling towards their commander. "'Report: disturbance in the distance. Requesting-' then their line went dead. Sensors from cameras F, G and H detected and EM burst from both Alpha and Bravo's positions." A bead of sweat trickled down from her temple and disappeared into her sand colored camouflaged uniform. They'd been stationed out in the boondocks for the past five days.

Stuck out in the unforgiving Wastelands because a damn suit had a big mouth and even bigger friends. Grimmjow spat at the ground and squinted off into the distance where shots could be heard over the beating heat. Reinforcements need to arrive ASAP. They had no idea just how many enemy forces were advancing in on their location since communications were blocked off.

As if to spite Grimmjow further, the sun danced through the one cloud that provided an ounce of shade and completely blanketed the earth in its dazzling inferno. Three of his experienced team bounded off through the town, using what little shade as cover for their positions.

A quick burst of gunfire to the left.

They took out whoever was bold enough to abandon their enemy line, trying to be the first one to reach Karakura forces and take out their command for their beloved Lord Aizen. Staring over Rukia's shoulder as his trusted communications officer continued sending frequencies to his team out in the Wastelands, Grimmjow felt tension knot its way through his back once more.

The Wastelands were labeled as such due to the barren landscape, blistering heat and unyielding sun. A town– Rugonkai– was once the entity that brought and maintained life out in the desert like area. Now, after Aizen literally had his forces blast their way through the sleeping town, it was called the Wastelands. It was the first incident, on a list of many, that sparked the war.

Shaking his head, allowing droplets of sweat to glide down the back of his neck into his uniform, Grimmjow growled when Rukia gave a frustrated cry. "I can't fucking get through! Nothing is working!"

Seemed like his own tension was filling the room and those within it. Tempers were rising along with great agitation. Five individuals out of a team of thirty were left manning their temporary base, awaiting for the damn backup. And of course, they knew that when headquarters said 'reinforcements will arrive shortly' it really meant 'whenever we fucking feel like saving your asses, we'll do it.' Grimmjow had to come up with some way to keep his team alive long enough to withstand this assault until more Karakura troops arrived.

"Rukia send ou-" Before he could finish, the girl cried out "Sir someone is heading our way!" She pushed over towards her stationed rifle, using it's scope to see who it was that was making their way towards base. "It's Light Sir!"

Heart pounding fervently within his chest, Grimmjow felt the small trickle of hope bloom within him. Hope was a fickle thing and life was a cruel bitch. When another one of his troops shouted "Sniper on the rooftop!" Grimmjow's heart plummeted to the bottoms of his feet.

He could hear Rukia cursing, flicking the safety off of her rifle, the other soldier lining up to fire at the sniper, Grimmjow himself dashing towards the gaping entrance where the lone soldier was most likely heading. Light was one of the fresh recruits that had been thrust into his team after the young man passed his training.

The boy lived up to his name; he was too good to be the one wielding and instrument of death. Having talked to the newbie on a few occasions, Grimmjow knew the boy was in the wrong place and urged him to resign.

Grimmjow himself despised weakness and he found this strapping youth to be just that. Not weak in body, but weak in mind. There was no way this bright eyed boy could pull the trigger and end a life. All he saw now, in the face of the deserted town, racing towards him with all his might, was a young boy wanting to live. To see the next sunrise. To feel the arms of the girl he had promised to marry around his neck, embracing him with love.

"Get the fuck down!" Grimmjow hollered.

They all moved a little too late.

One second too late.

One shot rang out, then another.

The first connected with its target just as the second did.

One body fell to the ground as the other plummeted towards the earth from its perch on the rooftop.

Grimmjow's legs moved of their own accord, rushing towards his fallen soldier. Bullets whizzed past him, zipping by his ear, another landing, embedding itself within his right arm, but he wouldn't stop. Rukia's angered shout, the gunfire blasting away in the distance... all was white noise.

Grimmjow snapped out of his momentary funk, grasping the bleeding body and carrying his soldier back towards cover. Light lay gasping in pain within his arms, still bleeding heavily from the bullet wound. It seemed to have entered through his back and out his chest– now they had to worry about two holes bleeding profusely. "Fuck, fuck fuck!"

Two more soldiers under Grimmjow's command helped cover their commander, accurately taking down enemies that were advancing on their position. "Shinji, where the fuck are our reinforcements?"

"Rukia said that they were coming soon!" The man to Grimmjow's right yelled as he took aim at a target, fired, and killed off another one of Aizen's troops.

Tearing open the boy's jacket, calling over their field medic assigned to their squadron, Grimmjow could only wait and see if Light would survive this or not. "How's he looking Hanataro?"

Deft fingers danced across red drenched skin, brushing away torn cloth and cleaning the precise wound. "At this rate, he will die unless we get him hooked onto a blood transfusion. Probability of survival now is only around forty percent." The young medic cringed and gritted his teeth when a spurt of blood shot across his cheek. "Make that thirty. We need to slow his blood flow or else he'll bleed out!"

Grimmjow kicked a random object, sending it flying through the room and crashing against the far off wall. His temper was getting the better of him and it was something all knew to steer clear of once he tipped over the edge. Yet it was no wonder why Grimmjow's anger had spiked to such high levels.

"C-commander..." Light's ragged breath caught Grimmjow's attention and the man was on his knees next to the young man's face. "They're... moving from the... east..."

"Hanataro, make sure he does not die. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Looking into hazy green eyes, Grimmjow gave a curt not and clap on Light's shoulder. "You did good kid."

The man's team was scattered, communications cut off, reinforcements 'probably' coming, and the damn politicians were still sitting idly in their safe houses drinking fucking coffee! Grimmjow needed to devise a way to ensure his scattered men would be able to re-group with him before they were each picked off.

"Rukia!"

The black haired woman took another shot before turning her fierce gaze towards her commander. "Sir?"

"You're in charge of our temporary headquarters. Make sure no one gets past that store and onto our grounds. Shinji, you're taking up a sniper position on the upper story. Help Rukia keep this place armored down." Checking his magazine before snapping it back into his trusted gun, Grimmjow motioned towards the other two soldiers awaiting their commands. "One of you take the West side and the other South. Do whatever to ensure the protection of this base till reinforcements arrive and I get back with the others!"

A chorus of 'Yes Sir's was heard.

Grimmjow grabbed four grenades, slipped them onto slots on his vest, before taking off to gather his squadron. Adrenaline and blood, mixing together in a glorious tidal wave made Grimmjow grin. As much as this completely and utterly fucking _sucked, _the thrill off everything just sent him over the edge. Bolting from the street into an abandoned house, the blue haired commander shot a clueless enemy at point blank range, earning himself a disgusting explosion of red across the front of his uniform.

Aizen picked the wrong day to test Grimmjow's patience and skill.

Whipping around a street corner towards Bravo's location, Grimmjow found himself in luck when his team appeared huddled within the parallel building. "Aster!" He called out towards the Bravo team leader.

Said male shook his head and made a hand motion towards the rooftop. Grimmjow frowned, knowing exactly what he was implying. There were two snipers either on the rooftop or in one of the rooms above him. Bravo was pinned down, hiding like dogs, because they couldn't get a clear shot or risk sending any men to take care of the matter.

Again, luck seemed to be generous. Those stationed above him seemed to be so focused on the Karakura team seeking cover within the store building that they completely left their backs wide open. Grimmjow silently made his way up the stairs. Muffled voices were heard from the first room overlooking the street corner his team was on.

Two... no three. There were three people within the room.

Taking a breath, Grimmjow pushed into the room and annihilated those men within a matter of seconds, sending a shower of blood across barren walls. Hopefully if there were any more on the rooftop, they wouldn't come charging downst-

"Don't you guys ever fucking give up?"

And here lady luck decided to change sides.

This was one of the things Grimmjow hated about war. No matter how well they planned, everything went to shits as soon as you stepped onto the battlefield and it was literally you versus them. You had your orders but when it came down to you versus them, it was an embedded gene programed into every living cell that no one could resist: survival.

Gauging his likelihood of dropping a full story and being fine versus taking on about another wave of Mundo forces, Grimmjow sneered and hastily planned his escape.

Kicking over a shelf near the doorway to prolong his escape, Grimmjow ran to the balcony and gripped the edge. Pulling himself onto the top– a very risky move if there were more shooters on the rooftops– he waited for the room door to be blasted in before chucking two grenades into the room. There was the audible shout of 'grenade!' before he dropped himself. Fingers releasing the wooden board, Grimmjow felt the heat of the fiery blast graze his tips before feeling the shocking ground impact.

Everything seemed to pass by in a blur after. Aster and the rest of Bravo moved from their position, strategically heading towards Alpha, following Grimmjow's lead. Alpha had moved as well, pulling back towards the center of the city, allowing for an easier route out.

Two soldiers had been shot. One KIA and the other critically wounded. They pushed through the center of the deserted town, avoiding the east side, hastily making their way back towards the temporary command center. Leading his weary troops towards the familiar white building, a scream over head sent another flare of adrenaline through his system. Backup had finally arrived and it looked like an airstrike was called.

Roars of heavy artillery sounded across the deserted town. A line of Humvees poured through the streets where the safe spot was. The batch of fresh troops quickly set off to make a perimeter or whatever else they were ordered to do.

A General, by the markings on his uniform, exited the first Humvee. "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner Commander Jeagerjaques."

Face covered in grime and soot, the blue haired warrior didn't even bother acknowledging the General. 'Sorry' didn't cut it. It was a petty excuse and merely angered Grimmjow further. 'Sorry' wouldn't bring back one of his team. 'Sorry' wouldn't relieve the rest of their pain. 'Sorry' doesn't end a war.

"Your disobedience is insufferable."

That was the last straw. Grimmjow turned and delivered a swift punch to the man's jaw, sending the haughty General staggering. "Fuck you. You don't know shit about out here because all you do is sit there and kiss ass!"

"I could have you court marshaled for this Lieutenant General!"

"Pardon me General Valez, but antagonizing a victim of a brutal assault falls directly under code A437–C." Of course she was stretching the rule somewhat, but Rukia's scathing voice silenced the bickering men. Valez was one of the Generals who had agreed with the decision to send Grimmjow and his team out to the Wastelands. Everyone knew that these two were both short fused men. Put them in the same room, cause them to disagree with one another, and you'd have your own mini-war right in front of you.

The soldiers surrounding the small rivalry didn't know what to do until Hanataro pushed his way through the blockade of men. "What the hell are you guys doing? We need to get the critically wounded back to the medical center immediately!"

"You can't order me Medical Officer Yamada." Valez sneered.

The smaller boy bristled. "My duty _Sir _is to save the lives of the people striving to protect and uphold the Karakura Nation. Their lives are in my hands until we bring them back to Commanding Medical Officer Uhohana. So pardon my _order _Sir."

Turning on his heel at the shocked look on the man's face, Hanataro proceeded to order the other medical staff to get the wounded into the Humvees and head back to base.

Another jagged ride from hell back to the main Karakura division stronghold had Grimmjow cursing at everything that moved. Each bump sent pain up and down his right arm. He had forgotten about the bullet wound due to the adrenaline coursing through his system until Rukia pointed it out with a look of annoyance.

This was a divorce between pain and senses Grimmjow wanted to keep forever, but now that the adrenaline had worn off, pain was rekindling itself with his brain.

General Valez, the asshole that he was, actually had the decency to apologize to Grimmjow prior to the evacuation of his team. The man had apologized for speaking out of line and Grimmjow had actually been civil back. The world was coming to an end. "Fucking changing leaves."

Shinji frowned at his commander's random statement. "What?"

"Nothing." Grimmjow closed his eyes, trying to allow for some reprieve. He pondered on the wellbeing of Light, the other soldier and mourned the loss of yet another strong recruit. What was their family going to do when they received the notice? Did he have someone who loved him back home? A single thought squeezed its way through the vortex of thoughts mingling in the center of his mind: would he– Grimmjow– ever find someone to love with his life as messed up as this? "Fuck that."

The blonde sitting next to him narrowed his eyes, putting a little distance between them. "Sir, yer talkin' to yerself... Kinda gettin' creepy."

xxxxxxx

Ichigo fell to the ground, panting heavily. For the past two hours, that bastard Kenpachi had the recruits running through a maze of courses. In teams of two, each would start off down a steep slope, jumping across the positioned boulders in the muddy water to make it to the other side. If one fell in, they both had to start over.

Maybe it was a good thing Ichigo was paired up with Renji. The guy seemed to be able to balance fairly well– albeit he was a bit slow.

After the sloping 'hill of disgust' as Renji called it after they fell in once, they had to climb up a ninety degree wall with no rope. This took both boys by complete surprise. As they ran up to the wooden barricade, both stopped and stared at the nine foot mass. "How the _fuck _do we get up that?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo was at a loss. He thought about just running around the wall but then a voice shouting down from above had both red and orange haired youths look up. "Come on, you can do it!" Sung the voice of none other than Lieutenant Yumichika, another one of the recruiting officers signed up to helping the newbies.

Just that morning, Lieutenant Ikkaku and Yumichika had been squabbling back and forth, causing the bald male to poke fun at the "pompous peacock." Seeing Yumichika perched up on the pinnacle of the wall made Ichigo snicker silently. The guy really did exude the confidence of a peacock. But at least, this peacock was one of the nicer ones ordering around the fresh batch of recruits.

Ichigo shouted up, "How the hell do we get up?"

The black haired man grinned down. "Ever heard of teamwork?"

"Teamwork?" Both Renji and Ichigo said in unison, causing the perched man to laugh out loud.

"Teamwork is such a beautiful thing. It is when two or more individuals work together to accomplish a set task, a goal. Such a glorious collaboration is something we build on!"

Renji turned to his friend and said lowly so that the still talking Yumichika couldn't hear. "How the hell did this guy get in?"

Shrugging Ichigo glared at the menacing wall before attempting to run up it which ended in complete failure and utter mortification. Renji bursted out laughing when Ichigo literally fell on his ass. Renji faired no better when he tried, earning a bark of laughter from both the peacock and strawberry.

Frustrated, Ichigo glared up at the solid wall. _Think, think, think!_ "Renji, get on my shoulders."

This statement obviously caught the tattooed male by complete surprise. Eyes widening comically, Renji's mouth opened and closed like a fish before he sputtered out,"W-what?"

Smiling now at the ingeniousness of his plan, Ichigo crouched down. "Get on my shoulders. I'll act as a lift for you."

Narrowing his eyes, Renji's posture took on a more defensive stance. "I really don't feel like being dropped like a sack of potatoes so I propose this: I boost you up since you're lighter than me."

"Whatever works. I just want to get over this already."

Nodding, Renji crouched down and Ichigo clambered onto the red heads broader shoulders. When Renji stood up, the two man totem pole swayed back and forth until they literally had to run into the wooden wall to stop themselves from tumbling over. The comical sight that it was, Yumichika couldn't help but let out another string of laughter.

Grunting as Ichigo stood atop his shoulders, Renji gritted his teeth at the discomfort. "This is the _only _time I let you stand on me."

"Oh stop complaining you baby." Ichigo gripped the top bar and pulled himself up and over. "Woo! I did it!"

"Yeah that's great and all for you but I'm still stuck down here!" Walking back a bit in order to give himself a good running start, Renji waited for Ichigo to position himself atop the wall before racing towards it. Propelling himself up the ninety degree angle, Renji reached for Ichigo's stretched out hand and grabbed it.

As Renji was finally pulled up and the two straddled the wooden bar, both recruits gave each other a high five. "Yes!"

"Well, that was most certainly the most amusement I've had in a long time!" Yumichika snickered at the two frowning recruits. "I've never seen such devotion to get over this wall. This was the first time I think _anyone _has done what you two did."

"The hell you mean by that?" Renji frowned.

"I'm surprised you two didn't see the ladders on either side." Pointing downwards, the Lieutenant grinned at twin aghast facial expressions.

"How the _fuck _did we miss that Ichi?"

"You only concentrated on what was in front of you, dumb ones."

Craning his head around, Ichigo glared at the pompous Lieutenant. "You were the one who told us to use teamwork!"

"Astute observation Kurosaki, but I never said _when_. Now hurry up and get down from here. I have another pair of idiots meandering my way."

Without another word, both Ichigo and Renji dropped down to the ground and headed off towards the next test.

The two hours passed by–somehow– with Ichigo's feet still intact. Never before had he been pushed so hard to do anything. Such strenuous labor in one day made he legs constantly waver and feet throb with each step.

When the day was over, all new recruits thought themselves to be in the clear; ready to head off to food, shower and sleep. Kenpachi seemed to have it in for them. Another hour of night training occurred right after a ten minute break where they were allowed to guzzled down a mouthful of water.

Body shaking, heart beating harder than it ever had before, Ichigo pushed forwards with Renji panting by his side as the two ran a head of the group. Shoulder to shoulder, they continued onwards to reach their first day goal of running three miles.

Making it to the cafeteria, too hungry and tired to strike up a conversation, the fresh batch of new soldiers literally ate just to refuel their tired bodies.

"Think we pushed them too hard Sir?"

"The harder we push, the better the results. Weed out the weak." Shaking his head, General Kenpachi raked his gaze over the silent crew, landing on a bright orange and red headed duo. "Those two, Yumichika told me about them."

Ikkaku snorted. "Yeah, the tag team totem."

"Interesting. I look forwards to hand–to–hand combat training with them." The General grinned. "It will be most interesting to see how they measure up."

Just then, Yumichika came up behind the two. "Lieutenant General Grimmjow and his team are back. They were finally evacuated from the Wastelands by General Valez."

"Oh really? And how is that loud mouthed brat doing? Still disobedient as usual even after an ass kicking?" Kenpachi chuckled lowly. Grimmjow and he, with two similar personalities– both loud mouthed, brash and self-confident– were the odd adversaries. Both enjoying pushing the others' buttons a little too much for the safety liking of the rest in the room.

The more emotionally in tune out of the trio, Yumichika shook his head and frowned, tipping his head down. "One KIA and two more critically wounded. Both are being seen by CMO Unohana."

It wasn't in his nature to feel sadness or remorse, but when one of their own was lost, Kenpachi allowed himself to personally grieve. "Where are they now?"

"Medical. Grimmjow is being debriefed by Brigadier General Urahara." Turning his gaze towards the black landscape outside their safe grounds, the Lieutenant sighed. "Aizen is pushing harder than he was before. Something's captured his attention and he wants it– whatever _it_ is."

Grunting, Kenpachi pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and headed off towards the medical building. "The only thing for sure in life is death and taxes."

"So cliché." Ikkaku jibbed.

After finishing off their meal, Renji and Ichigo, both drowsy and weary, made their way back to the barracks. Their official first day on military ground was terribly rough and they each had the bruises to show.

"First thing I'm doin' is takin' a damn shower." Tired, Renji's street accent pushed through. "Then, I'm gonna go t'bed n'sleep. Not even the damn peacock can wake me up."

Opening the door and stepping through the threshold, Ichigo merely nodded in agreement. Unsurprisingly, as soon as the two landed on their beds, each claiming to take a quick rest before going to shower, their bodies took over and plunged them both into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxx

"General Valez arrived and then sent us back. He and his troops took over our perimeter and command center."

Blond head nodding, Brigadier General Urahara sighed. "I really am sorry to have to ask you all these questions Grimmjow, but you know the drill."

Rolling exhausted blue eyes, all the Lieutenant General did was nod in affirmation. His mind couldn't keep up with anything anymore. He was physically and mentally drained.

The rest of his team was over in the mess hall, stuffing their faces with nourishment and refilling their drying veins with much needed water. Stationed out in the Wastelands was like an almost death punishment. Nature was a cruel beast.

"Private Yusei will be sent back home in the coming week. His family will be notified and funeral held. I will send you more details later– if you wish to attend that is."

"Don't be fucking stupid," Grimmjow hissed.

Smiling sadly, Urahara nodded and said no more. Of course Grimmjow would attend. It was idiotic of him to think otherwise. The look on his subordinates face spoke volumes of his semi-controlled anger. There was not a doubt in Urahara's mind as to what was causing Grimmjow's distress. "You need to stop pinning the blame of every occurrence and tragedy on the government and her politicians Luitenant General."

"If they didn't send us out there then-"

"Then someone else would be going." Brigadier General Urahara was one of the most laid-back people running this army. When he raised his voice, all needed to listen to his words. "I know you Grimmjow– you and certain individuals don't see eye to eye and therefore it causes internal problems. We do not need that."

"You blaming me for all this?"

Sighing in agitation, the blond rubbed at his temples. "Grimmjow, that is _completely _out of line and uncalled for. Our duty as soldiers is to act as the hand that drives the nation towards prosperity. We are the ones who protect her from all harm and uphold her laws with an iron fist. Government and the politicians that thrive on public debate and discussion play a role that we cannot see because we do not thrive in their world. Just as they do not thrive in ours. Balance is needed between the two. They listen to us, and we to them."

Grimmjow bit his inner lip, inwardly acknowledging his General's words. They were all spoken with truth. He'd been so frustrated and angry before that he failed to see what was going on _behind _the scenes, behind an area in which he had no expertise in. Urahara's talk made the blue haired Luitenant General's temper fade some. Or maybe it was his sheer exhaustion that kept him from fighting back like he usually would? A few moments of silence stretched through the room.

Pushing back in his chair, Urahara smirked and inquired, "So, how bad was the heat out there Grimmjow?"

He needed to lighten up the somber mood somehow; and what better way than to rile the other?

Snarling at the jab, it took all of his reserved strength to hold his tongue. This only made the blond General's grin widen all the more at the obvious frustration he was causing the younger man. "I told you that you needed to invest in one of these." On cue, he whipped out a white paper fan and waved it in front of Grimmjow's face, causing stray blue hairs to move in the breeze.

Left eye twitching, the blue haired commander snapped, grabbing the menacing paper fan out of the General's grip and snapped it into two.

Urahara tsk'd and pulled out another. "Always carry a backup."

Crossing his arms and quite literally pouting, Grimmjow ground out, "You are so goddamn infuriating sometimes!"

After successfully pulling Grimmjow's attention away from the somber talk earlier, the blond Brigadier General yawned and stretched. Seeing the dark bags hanging underneath the Lieutenant General's once bright blue eyes, Urahara motioned towards the door. "It's nearing midnight Grimmjow. You've been debriefed so now it is time for you to shower and find a good rest."

"And where exactly do I find a fucking shower at this time of night?" Grimmjow stood, almost towering over the blond General before him.

Thumping the fan against his chin, the older man pondered on that question. "Barracks C is the closest to this building. You can use the shower there and take up one of the vacant lieutenant bedrooms. I think Lieutenant Ikkaku is on duty tonight so you should see him."

Nodding, Grimmjow turned and headed out. Before shutting the door behind him, he looked over his shoulder. "Brigadier General Urahara."

Said male tilted his head to the side. "Yes?"

"You're an asshole Sir." The door slammed shut behind him.

"Ahhh such disrespect. Doesn't _anyone _around here have any respect for their elders anymore?" He smirked at the closed door. "You're welcome Grimmjow."

xxxxxxx

For some god forsaken reason, Ichigo had woken up merely three hours after his body thrust him into a forced slumber. Now he was wide awake and couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. Glancing over at the wall clock, the red digits read 11:55pm.

Sighing in frustration, Ichigo pulled himself out of bed, grabbed his towel, and headed over towards the wash racks. Renji's snoring above him hadn't helped any in his fruitless attempts to go back to bed.

Cringing at the bright light that shone deep into his retinas at the flip of a switch Ichigo lazily made his way towards the inner stalls. Throwing his towel over a side, Ichigo pulled off his dark green t-shirt, grimacing at the still sticky quality it had. Dropping his pants and boxers, Ichigo turned on the shower, shivering as the cool spray cleansed his body before the warm gush followed, making the aching muscles relax.

He had always wondered how it was possible for a horse to fall asleep standing up, and now, he himself seemed to be doing just that. The silence of the washroom, the feeling of warm water caressing his body, just made him feel completely at ease.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo thought of his sisters back home. How were they doing? Did they miss him? Ichigo chided himself for thinking such a thought. Of course they did.

Mind wandering down a darker path now, Ichigo relived the time when his parents' deaths rattled their strong family. That one phone call sent Ichigo's world crashing down around him. The first thing he did was buy a one way ticket from Seireitei to Karakura. All his professors, all his friends, and his advisor received an e-mail explaining the situation and that he was not going to be returning for a very long time– if ever.

He'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't miss spending countless hours holed up in the library, reading three chapters a night from four different texts. It was something he actually enjoyed doing because he knew that with his degree, he'd be helping others live.

Families... he missed his. Would he ever have his own someday? "Highly unlikely now."

He had wanted to find a guy with a great smile, charming attitude, and cheerful personality, marry him, and then–hopefully– start up a family of their own. That all went out the window as soon as he signed up with the military.

Well... at least he met a nice friend. Renji seemed to be all of the above but there was no way in fucking _hell _Ichigo would come out to him here. He barely knew the guy! "Fuck I hate emotions." Renji really was a great individual. The guy could be agitating as hell sometimes but so far, for the two days Ichigo knew they guy, he seemed to be alright. Besides, Ichigo really wasn't interested in him _that _way.

That's it, he was just lonely. Simple as that. Ichigo Kurosaki, fresh age of twenty, college drop-out and army guy, was pitifully lonely and was practically eyeing up all those he thought were humanely good. All he wanted was a good guy as a lover and a happy life. Was that so much to ask for?

Letting out another frustrated grunt, Ichigo mentally beat himself up over thinking too much yet again. He had a weird habit of thinking too much whilst showering. Squirting out a handful of soap from the dispenser, Ichigo scrubbed himself down before allowing the suds to be washed away down the drain. Washing his hair followed.

After deeming himself clean enough, Ichigo turned off the nozzle and dried himself off. Then froze. "Shit."

He had forgotten to bring with him his sleeping shirt and shorts.

"Great. Well, at least no one will be up." Quickly wrapping his towel around his waist, Ichigo was about to open the door when said door was flung open with such force that it knocked him back. Stepping on his towel, trying not to fall over and crack his head open on the white tiled flooring, Ichigo felt the cotton drop from around his waist, letting the onlooker rake blue eyes over his entire body.

Both Ichigo and the man standing in front of him simply stared at one another for the longest, most awkward moment, in the history of mankind.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please please please leave a review. It let's me know if you're enjoying it or what you're overall feeling of it is (if I'm doing a good job or not really, LOL). Reviews are great! As a humble author, that's all I ask for :) And I'll give you a chocolate strawberry!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	3. The Calm?

**Pandemonium**

**Ch 3 ****The Calm?**

**Holy snaps you guys. We went from single digit reviews to doubles? Got 18 reviews for chapter 2! Woo babeh! Think you all can top that number this time? Eh? A huge shout out to these totally awesome people: rumpus, Sever My Sweet Tooth, ****filianox noctis, ejsoul, neko-chan, AvariceOfTheTulips, forevereden, vanity-issues , xDaRkxRaINx, Vardlynn, XdesertXRoseX, hitsuzen-hime, V, BettyeK, OoOoOoOoOo, MuffinzRBeast24 , shiraishi senri and Lioange. You guys totally rock my miss-matched socks!**

**Author replies to those reviews without accounts:**

**neko-chan: Thanks so much! **

**xDaRkxRaINx: Hope you didn't spend too much time refreshing my page ;P Glad you liked the action! It's fun to write :)**

**V: Such a great compliment! Thank you so much!**

**OoOoOoOoOo: I think our tired Grimmjow did happen to take a little sneak peek ;) (I found myself saying OoOoOoOoOoOo before reading your review. Made me laugh so extra brownie points. haha)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol.**

**Chapter outline/warnings: Grimmjow is a downright grumpy individual who finds himself in comprisable situations, Ichigo finally finds his feisty nature and Kenpachi's love for hand-to-hand combat is well known. Kinda slow for action- needs more plot growth. Chapter starts off right after Grimmjow leaves Urahara (before he and Ichigo have their first encounter).**

* * *

When he slammed the door in Urahara's face, Grimmjow gave a tired smirk and eye roll. The damn bastard knew him too well. Striding down the vacant hallway, Grimmjow's thoughts traveled from the incorrigible paper fan his commander irritated him with to the thoughts of his team. They'd been together for a while now, knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses, filling out all the edges that were left vacant to ensure everyone's survival.

When one was lost, a hole appeared and it seemed to swallow the rest in its yawning wake. It had only happened three times before this. Yusei was number four. The hole seemed to be attached to a bottomless pit for it was close in pulling down yet another one of Grimmjow's soldiers.

Instead of continuing strait towards the left wing exit, Grimmjow detoured, verging down the hallway towards the medical wing one building to the right. On a usual attack day, the ward was a flurry of white coats and barking orders. It was a wonder how each staff officer knew the difference between each call.

They were in tuned with each others' shouts. Grimmjow gave a snort at that thought. It was like another language.

Standing in the center of the dusty road between Brigadier General Urahara's section and Commanding Medical Officer Unohana's sanctuary, Grimmjow took a look at the sky. He was never one for stargazing; that sentimental notion was too much for the man... then.

Now, he found the stars to be the only consistency in his hectic life. They were always there, watching, waiting for something.

To the right of their secured base was the Wastelands and to the left, more desert. All around, the army was surrounded by the cool sands of the night, and blazing grains during the day. He wondered if they just left everything- literally packed up and left without turning back- if the sand would swallow and erase their landmark.

Nature was funny like that. Everything went back to it eventually. It just... erased. There was no remembrance in nature's time.

Maybe that's what distinguished humans and the more raw natural world. Humanity brought with it the ability to remember, the ability to live forever. One achieves this by becoming a memory and shared throughout time.

Would anyone really remember all those that sacrificed their lives out here? All the people back within the walls of Karakura were continuing on with their daily lives, thriving as if nothing beyond what their eyes could see was happening. Were they blind to the war? Did they not _see _how Karakura needed to win?

Aizen's legion of men seemed to have lost their humanity. They weren't worth remembering, thought Grimmjow.

Shaking himself from darker thoughts, Grimmjow took a step towards the alit medical building. Pushing open a swinging door with two large red crosses painted on the panels, Grimmjow quiety made his way deeper into the building.

Upon reaching the intensive care unit, the blue haired Lieutenant General halted upon seeing both Yumichika and Ikkaku standing outside of the room.

The black haired soldier saluted to his superior before speaking. "Sir, General Kenpachi has been waiting for you to arrive."

Ikkaku gave a quick salute that usually wouldn't have flown by if it were any other commanding officer of higher ranking. Grimmjow was one of the few who didn't care much for titles and motions associated with them. Waving off Yumichika's proper salute, Grimmjow nodded towards the closed door. "He's in there?"

"Yup. Been here for a while." Ikkauku sighed and went back to staring off at the wall. "It's a good thing nothing else happened out there Grimmjow..."

"What do you mean?" That had caught Grimmjow's attention.

"Reports have come in saying that more stationed troops have been under fire from Mundo forces. They're pushing us back closer towards the city. We can't seem to figure out what it is that's captured Aizen's attention. What the hell do we have that's so important to him?" Yumichika groaned. "If he continues pushing us back, we'll move into the city districts. Which then means more beauty is to be lost at the hands of those barbarians."

"Oh shut up." The bald lieutenant shot an annoyed look towards his companion.

"Hmph. You're just jealous that out of all here, I am the most beautiful."

Both Grimmjow and Ikkaku rolled their eyes. Yumichika was at it again. Grimmjow grew tired of their small babble and opened the door, stepping into another room with rows of both vacant and used beds. A light to his right that was brighter than the others drew his attention.

"Bout time you showed up kid." That ruff voice could only belong to the demon himself.

"Kenpachi." Grimmjow glanced over at the fierce looking male, standing by the bed Light was at. "Where is Unohana?"

"She had to tend to some other business. Left a few minutes ago." Kenpachi watched his shorter companion glance at the boy resting peacefully on the bed. Even breaths coming in and out of his healing body. "We heard what happened out there."

"Tch. Fucking Aizen."

"But it wasn't all that bad eh?" The battle scarred male grinned, enjoying the blood thirsty thoughts racing through his equally blood thirsty mind. "I envy you for getting a piece of the action."

"It was crazy. They knew we didn't have sensors out in the Wastelands..."

Kenpachi frowned at that. "They what?"

Grimmjow snarled. "They fucking knew we were blind out there in the dead zone! They sent an EM burst which scrambled all our communications. Why the hell would Aizen send out troops through _there_ of all places to breech our perimeter? Besides the now known fact that we don't have readings on the dead zone?" Grimmjow turned towards Light. " With communications severed... He got through and warned us of what was happening out there."

"Kid's a hero."

Grimmjow glared at that, turning around and briskly walking out of the room. "He shouldn't be." Door slamming behind him, not caring if he woke anyone due to his now once again raging temper, Grimmjow stomped down the hallway. "Hero's always die in the end."

Reaching barracks C in the span of one minute due to his large strides, Grimmjow knocked on the door of the night lieutenant, earning a sleepy eyed salute before being issued a room. Since Ikkaku wasn't the one who was on duty- probably pawned it off to one of the newer men- Grimmjow didn't bother to even strike up a conversation to get more information.

Deciding to just strip in the bathroom, the blue haired commander took his towel and headed towards the wash-racks. It didn't even cross his mind that there was a light emitting from underneath the door until he shoved the door open and witnessed a kid being flung backwards by the force of his swing.

That wasn't the part that made Grimmjow's mind do a complete one-eighty.

In the two seconds for Grimmjow to process the thought that there was another guy in the bathroom, the orange haired recruit had somehow stepped on his own towel. This in turn caused the loose white cotton to slip from around narrow hips onto the tiled floring.

Blue eyes went with the movement, landing on the kids package before sliding up towards a terrified face. Grimmjow couldn't find any words but thankfully after a terrible awkward moment passed, he didn't have to.

The startled youth's face broke out into a raging red blush. "Oh god! Holy shit man, watch where you're going!"

Was this naked kid bitching at him? What? Oh hell no, Grimmjow thought. "Do you have any idea who I fucking am, _recruit_." Grimmjow spat out.

He was not in a mood to beat around any more bushes. All he wanted was a fucking shower. Was that so much to ask for after his day of hell? It obviously was and Ichigo's brain seemed to think slower than his mouth. "You could have hurt me!"

"The fuck if I care. I don't even know you." Blue eyes glared at a twin pair of flustered brown.

"Well Mr. Asshole, my name is Ichigo."

Grimmjow couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. How did this orange haired recruit pass the eye exam if he couldn't even see the ranking sewn onto Grimmjow's tan uniform? It was right at the shorter boy's eye level!

Then it dawned on him. Grimmjow was in the recruits barracks. No wonder the ki-Ichigo didn't show respect to a commanding officer. Glaring, Grimmjow stepped around the still partially naked male, heading towards the showers. "Just get the fuck out."

He didn't want to waste his time with the other. Shower... sleep...

"I don't even get the name of the guy who almost killed me?" He heard Ichigo shout back.

Killed? How could Ichigo even _think _about saying that in a bathroom of all places? Control finally snapping, Grimmjow whirled on the younger boy. His blue eyes were ablaze with pure rage. "You don't even fucking know what killing_ is_ you under-grown little shit! Before you go running your fucking mouth, use your fucking brain before next time I really decide to end your fucking life!"

Ichigo's mouth clamped shut, eyes widening when the larger male came towards him; instincts kicking in, telling him that a deadly predator was ready to strike. After Grimmjow's tirade, the blue haired man was panting, eyes still burning fiercely. "I-I'm sorry."

"Tch. That's all people ever fucking say. Weak." Grimmjow pulled away from the stunned boy against the wall and turned around without another glance back.

When the man turned the corner, Ichigo took in what all had just happened. He was thrown back by the other entering the bathroom, entered into a verbal attack and nearly had his head ripped off by the obviously angered individual now occupying a shower.

What the hell just happened?

Bending down to pick up his shirt, Ichigo saw the chunks of dirt and sand trailing across the once clean white flooring. '_You don't even fucking know what killing is_...'

Ichigo's once groggy mind kicked in at full force and the boy was almost blasted backwards again, this time by his own stupidity. Taking a peek around the corner, the shrugged off military gear and dirty army boots confirmed his suspicion. There was blood still on his uniform- lots of it too.

That man... he had been out _there_.

Ichigo swallowed, eyes trying hard not to glance back at the bare back of the other male. Just what had happened out there that caused the guy to completely loose his cool like that? Was it really that bad out there? Of course it is, he thought.

Ichigo's eyes dropped down, away from the now steaming bathroom and the obvious temperamental male in it.

Turning around and leaving older man to his earned privacy, Ichigo felt a string of shame run up his spine. How could he just assume that war wasn't 'that bad', that he could 'do it' without any sort of problem? Ichigo had heard war stories, listened to the tales being woven by tongues of those who had yet to experience it first hand.

Now, Ichigo was living in one.

xxxxxxx

After he had walked away from the obviously fear stricken boy, Grimmjow went towards an un-used shower and turned it on. Stripping himself from days old clothes, he grimaced at the smell. Death wafted throughout the small area Grimmjow occupied.

Dried crusts of blood broke off from the fabric, falling onto the floor and bleeding once more.

Stepping underneath the warm spray, feeling running water dance down his battered body, Grimmjow sighed at the simplicity of this relieving source. People back in the inner city had their cars, their video games, their cell phones... No one would understand what it was like to just revel in the joy of feeling water on your skin, temporarily washing away the day's events.

Grimmjow cringed when his bullet wound was touched with water. Maneuvering himself so that the now damp bandage was out from the direct spray, Grimmjow's hands moved the un-scented body wash up and down his body.

Reaching his lower area, the blue haired lieutenant general found himself grasping a now hardening cock. It had been nearly a week for him since he last felt release.

Head touching the still cool white tiled wall, Grimmjow moved his left hand up and down his hardening, thick shaft. Gripping around the base, he slowly pulled upwards. Warm, battle calloused hands provided a rough, but not painful, texture that just amplified the sensations. Taking his thumb after another quickening tug, Grimmjow rubbed it over the head of his swollen erection.

He gasped at the feeling.

Hips jerking forwards into a firm hold, the man continued working himself closer towards a much needed release. The near death experiences, the blood, the pain, the Ichigo.

Hand quickly removing itself from a now whimpering erection, Grimmjow flung the shower temperature gauge to cold. An arctic watery chill gushed over him, dampening his once burning member. How, in the name of all layers of hell, did that fucking orange haired brat popped into his head _then_?

"Today is not my fucking day." Grimmjow growled, turning off the chilly shower.

xxxxxxx

"Get back up on your feet!" Kenpachi roared across the sparring arena.

Renji rubbed the side of his lip where the larger man managed to land a crushing blow. It caught Renji so off guard that the red head collapsed onto the dry mixture of dirt and sand. Spitting onto the ground, saliva- a mixture of opaque and red- seemed to quickly dry up in the heat of mid-day.

Ichigo had been watching the fight for the past ten minutes. Renji's ability to hold his own in a one-on-one fight was interesting to watch. Body dodging powerful cross punches and swift kicks, Renji's fluidity reminded Ichigo of a reed.

By no means was he implying that his new found friend was resembling a swaying plant physically, no, it was the way Renji saw movements coming at him mere milliseconds before and dodged out of the way. Maybe it was Renji's rougher life prior to his military joining?

Another shout and grunt signaled that Renji had once again misjudged General Kenpachi's advanced training. Falling to the ground again, Renji lay there panting heavily. Chest rising and falling in rapid succession, the red head's tattooed brow was covered in sweat. "Fuck man."

A shadow above his face caused Renji to crack open his eyes to see his commander standing over him, a cut lip sealing itself with solidifying blood. "Spunky little shit aren't you?"

So that one random jab had hit the bulldozer. A cocky grin was Kenpachi's reply. "I try, Sir."

"Kurosaki!" General Kenpachi shouted, eyes leaving the still grinning red head. "Get your ass in gear. You're up next!"

Ichigo started some, his commander's shout pulling him from last night's events. After Ichigo had left, he couldn't seem to shake the rough soldier's behavior and attitude. What was it that happened to him? And more importantly, why the _hell _was he- Ichigo- putting so much thought into this? He didn't even know the guys name!

Taking a deep breath and passing by Renji, who gave him a reassuring nod, Ichigo stood to face his commander for a second round of hand-to-hand combat training. He needed to focus on the fight, not think about some blue haired bastard like the last time... which did not go too well.

The first round ended poorly, Ichigo having little experience in fighting with the precision the man before him commanded. He had been knocked on his ass more times than appropriate which caused Kenpachi's temper and agitation to rise.

Now, after getting is ass kicked and then watching, really _watching_, the way Kenpachi moved, Ichigo took in and analyzed the visual data.

He wasn't an ex-med student for a nothing. Find pressure points, he thought to himself.

A small grin made itself present on his face. If General Kenpachi wanted a fight, Ichigo would bring his knowledge of the human body down upon the now rushing male. "Let's go strawberry!"

Kenpachi came at him from the front and Ichigo instinctively stepped back, preparing his body for impact. The dark brown haired male shouted out, "Stop listening to instincts," before feigning right and completely knocking the wind out of Ichigo's lungs.

Staggering backwards, Ichigo glared up at the other. How the hell was he supposed to tell his body _not _to listen to his natural instincts? He didn't have time to ponder further when another left hook was swung towards his head.

Ducking out of the way, Ichigo gave out a pathetic excuse for a kick, one which Kenpachi grabbed in mid-air and used it against the younger trainee. Both the general's hands clamped around the appendage and flung Ichigo to the side.

Rolling along the ground, churning up dust, Ichigo's brown eyes widened when he saw Kenpachi coming after him again. This guy is fucking crazy, Ichigo thought before scrambling out of the way once again. Kenpachi was usually very forwards in his assaults.

Head on collision seemed to be the older man's preferred plan of attack- only feinting right or left when he thought his target would deflect him. Maybe if he...

Ichigo pulled the same tactic as he did earlier and couldn't suppress the adrenaline tingling through his system when Kenpachi feigned right. Going with the direction of Kenpachi's jabbing fist, Ichigo landed a quick blow to the man's exposed lower stomach.

A quick, precise punch delivered to the lower abdominal region near the stomach was a nervous system that, when struck, caused a jolt of pain that triggered the brain to instantly protect the more tender area by doubling over.

Kenpachi grunted and did just that. Right after he knocked the living daylights out of Ichigo with a roundhouse kick to his exposed back. "Never turn your fucking back on the enemy."

Standing erect again, Kenpachi glared at the gasping boy on the ground. The kid, at first, seemed to have zero talent for any close combat. Yet after the second sparring session, it seemed that Ichigo's talents lied elsewhere. General Kenpachi, as soon as he felt Ichigo's hand digging into the lower area of his stomach, knew that the kid must have had some semblance of medical training.

It was not common that your average individual knew just where to strike to cause such pain. He would have to look into that later. "Ten minute break you little shits!"

Kenpachi didn't even bother helping the still gasping orange haired boy on the ground next to his feet. Hell, he was still pissed that Ichigo had landed a blow like that in the first place.

Walking over to his friend, Renji crouched down and grinned. "You're somethin' else, aren'tcha?"

Pulling himself up, Ichigo shook his head, sending a light dust cloud off himself. "Something like almost dead then yeah."

Offering his hand to Ichigo, Renji pulled the other up and they both made their way towards the water tank where the rest of the recruits inhabited. Day three and it had already felt like they'd been stationed out here for at least a couple of months.

Time passed differently out here.

Ichigo's mind then wandered back to last night when he came face to face with a man who had seen some bad days. Yesterday probably being one of them. Just what was the blue haired soldiers name anyways? Ichigo never saw him on base before...

"What're you thinking about Ichi?" Renji inquired, seeing the orange haired recruits eyes glazing over in thought.

"Hm? Oh... nothing really." Collapsing on a shaded wall, Ichigo sighed at the brief reprieve his body was granted.

Renji leaned up against the same wall, arms crossing over his chest as he examined the other. "Doesn't seem like it's nothing. Come on Ichigo, you can tell me. We're friends right?"

A smiled tugged at Ichigo's lips. After only three days, he found himself already befriending the other. "Well... you know how last night I went to take a shower right?"

Renji nodded, allowing for Ichigo to continue. "I was coming out and then this asshole completely knocks me over when he opens the damn door."

The red head snorted and adjusted his issued standard green t-shirt. "What was the jerks name that's gotten you so riled up?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Didn't get it. He wasn't a regular."

Stretching tired muscles, Renji pulled his arms above his head. "Like anything around here is what you'd like to call 'regular.'"

Seeing orange hair shaking from is perephrial vision, Renji glanced over at Ichigo. "There's more to this, isn't there Ichi?"

Nodding, Ichigo's honey brown gaze took off into the distance. "He was from out there Renji."

"Out there?" Twin pools of obsidian traveled with Ichigo's own.

"Yeah. There was blood over his uniform."

Renji's gaze swiveled back towards his companion. "Like real blood?"

Ichigo shot Renji a scathing glare. "No you dumb shit, fake blood. Y'know, cornstarch and red food dye? The hell Renji, of course if was real!"

Holding his hands up in defense, Renji's eyes widened. "Calm down there Ichi, I was just joking."

_'You don't even fucking know what killing is.' _"Just shut up Renji."

The red head scoffed. "Well fuck man, what's gotten up yer ass that's making you so bitchy all of a sudden?"

Ichigo shook his head, trying to forget the loathing remembrance of the blue haired male's words. He couldn't believe that the man's words were still affecting him so much after last night. "Sorry Renji."

A smile appeared on his friend's face again. "It's cool Ichi. Listen, don't let what that guy said affect your training alright? I still don't know why you're here but it's gotta be for a good reason. Don't loose your focus alright? Promise me that."

Nodding his head, Ichigo grinned and knocked fists against Renji's. "It's a promise."

"Cool." Renji sighed when Kenpachi's shout echoed over the area. "Guess we need to get back to ass kicking eh?"

The two shared a laugh, hastening over towards the training ground. "It's for my sisters."

"What?" Renji inquired.

"My sisters you asshole." Ichigo hissed at the other who was obviously enjoying the revelation a little too much.

Lining up next to Ichigo, Renji smirked. "Family boy."

"Fuck you, you pineapple head."

xxxxxxx

"Sir, I just filed the reports from our five day recon and sent them over to Brigadier General Urahara to confirm the written report to your debriefing."

Grimmjow nodded towards Rukia and the black haired woman took that as an OK to speak freely. Her commander informed them multiple times that he didn't fancy long titles and names others were fond of. "Grimmjow, Shinji and I went to check on Light. He's awake. CMO Unohana said that he would be sent on medical leave for a while. How long she didn't say."

"Fuck..." Now, Grimmjow was down three men. His team slowly shrinking. It turned out that the other critically injured soldier didn't make it last night after the hours Unohana and her advanced medical team spent trying to stabilize the boy.

"According to the new statement issued by command at Base 1, Chief Yamamoto, we will be sent on leave until others will be able to fill the empty spaces on the team."

"What?" That was something Grimmjow didn't want to hear. Just because his team was down three able troops, didn't mean that they were a handicap! Yet, according to regulations, it was too much of a risk when the numbers weren't set up correctly. There would be too many adjustments to future recon missions that the tacticians did not have the time to spend recalculating. "Who will be sent in to take over our missions?"

When Rukia's smirk appeared on her soft but battle hardened face, Grimmjow felt a pit growing in his stomach. Rukia's smirk meant that it was someone who Grimmjow had a beef with, someone who'd cause the already short tempered Lieutenant General under Urahara's command to be on a constant short fuse.

"Air Commander Byakuya Kuchiki."

Blue eyes widening, Grimmjow threw his hands up into the air before slamming down on the nearby wall. "You've _gotta _be fucking kidding me Rukia. That pompous asshole?"

"Watch it Sir, that's my brother you're talking about." Dark eyes narrowed playfully towards the other. Rukia was always different from her older brother. Being adopted into the Kuchiki household at an early age, the girl grew up around military. They had wanted her to follow in the Air Commander's footsteps, becoming another one of the great jet fighters. She pulled a fast one and wanted to be stationed out on the ground where she thought she would be able to do most good. Her communication skills were highly valued and she was signed on with the Lieutenant General Grimmjow Jaegerjaques's recon team. For the past couple of months, her assets to the team were well known and respected. And her deadly skill with a rifle was something out of this world entirely.

"I don't fucking care who it is! Fuck it all, why the hell, out of everyone, does it have to be _him_?" Blue eyes closed in agitation, the daily headache slowly creeping in. Byakuya's haughty, holier than thou attitude towards ground forces made Grimmjow see red. The Air Commander saw himself above the rest of the ground bound soldiers just because he was the one in charge of protecting the air and, more or less, ground troops' asses out in the field. The man made sure his presence was known. "I just know that he will give me a hard time for calling in for back up..."

"He's not that bad. A little rough around the edges but you'll warm up to him."

Grimmjow bristled, mouth dropping open then snapping shut. "I would never warm up to that pampered ass."

"I'm joking, Sir. Besides, Central Command has issued out more flight troops to the outter bases such as ours. Being the first line of defense against Aizen, we need to hold our ground and keep those bastards back." She smirked. "I'd be thanking him if I were you. His skills are needed here more than anywhere else." The haughtiness within the family seemed to even run through Rukia's veins. The woman grinned triumphantly.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Grimmjow groaned in annoyance.

"Poor thing. You're not out shooting guns or slaying the enemy and you turn into a pathetic little kid." Rukia chided the older male.

Grimmjow snarled. "The fuck?"

The dark haired woman laughed and waved her hand towards the door. "Forgive me Sir, but it really is too much fun- pestering you that is."

Standing to his full height, the blue haired Lieutenant General scoffed and headed out of the communication's center where Rukia was busy working away. Even though his job was currently put on hold, Rukia's skills were needed elsewhere. "I hear General Kenpachi is with the new recruits. Maybe you should go check out the fresh meat and see who we might need?"

"You're just trying to get me out of here."

Smiling dark eyes moved away from narrowed blue. "Not at all Sir," she said sarcastically.

"Tch. Whatever." Grimmjow turned and left his communications officer to her new duties. When he woke up earlier, the first thing he tried to do was track down where his KIA troops were and paid his respects. Meeting up with the rest of his team and telling them that they were all on a temporary leave until new troops would be able to fill the vacant spots, Grimmjow had headed towards the communications center to find a working Rukia. She had connections with other bases and higher command- Grimmjow was able to keep track of other bases' movements and actions which in turn helped form his own.

Base 9 was going to be receiving a new arrival of men within the coming week. If Chief Commander Yamamoto was ushering out more troops to fortify the outer ring of bases and command centers... "Aizen's planning something..."

Maybe he would go out and see what this crop was like. If Kenpachi was the one ordering around the greenhorns, there'd be some good selections. The man knew how to harden people's resolve. Hopefully, Grimmjow wouldn't come to regret making any of them whilst out in the field. They didn't need any weak hearted soldiers too frightened to take a life that was trying to take theirs. A moments hesitation meant death.

Stepping into the blinding sunlight, Grimmjow headed over towards Kenpachi's training ground. It wasn't common for Generals to be the ones out training recruits, but as usual, Kenpachi would never be one to pass up an offer to kick some ass.

What Grimmjow hadn't expected was seeing the very same tuft of orange hair as last night, standing amongst a sea of other recruits. Of course Ichigo had to be here! Who was he kidding? An onslaught of memories rushed back through Grimmjow's mind; especially the one where he eyed up the young recruit. "Someone up there is out to get me. I'm fucking sure of it."

* * *

**TBC**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Before anyone gets it in their heads that I'm insinuating a relationship between Grimmjow and Rukia, I'm here to inform you that there's _nothing_ like that. Nor will there ever be. GrimmIchi all the way. And it seems that Grimmjow can't get Ichigo off his mind... oh dear. The guy can't escape anything -laughs-.**

**Be so kind as to leave a review? As an author, that's all I ask if you enjoyed this chapter and what I've written :) I'll whip you up some delicious chocolate mouse! **

**~ChaosGarden**


	4. New Beginning

**Pandemonium **

**Ch 4 New Beginning**

**Wow, I can't even begin to describe how awesome you all are! Thanks a ton for all the reviews, faves and alerts! A special thanks for these awesome reviewers: hitsuzen-hime, XDesertXRoseX , BettyeK , ejsoul, Ashesfalllikesnow , tsuki, Sever My Sweet Tooth, Vardlynn, xDaRkxRaINx, vanity-issues , lemonlimediddies, .Yumi , Nanlinchou, MuffinzRBeast24 , Lioange, mietharules , whuzaaaap, AvariceOfTheTulips, sweetdesserts , forevereden , Larn555 , and LuckyV . You guys are the chocolate chips in my cookies!**

**Author replies for those without accounts:**

**tsuki: Sorry for the slowness of plot ^^; It was a needed break from the action that happened earlier and pushed more character development. Thanks a bunch for reading and leaving a review! You totally rock!**

**xDaRkxRaINx: -laughs- Grimm does need a little relaxant, doesn't he? But Ichi was... Ichi :P. Thanks for reviewing! You rock!**

**Nanlinchou: Woo thanks for the compliments! Glad to know you're enjoying it :) Thanks for reviewing! Cheers!**

**whuzaaaap: Another helping of compliments! Thanks a bunch! I usually update every other week if everything goes well :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol.**

**Chapter outline/warnings: Picks up a little after last chapter. More plot and some interesting questions raised will hopefully intrigue you. Time passes quickly to get the plot on an action roll so hopefully it's not very confusing. This chapter kicked my ass ten times over along with a raging cold.**

* * *

Rain or shine, they were ushered out of their beds by Kenpachi's morning wake ups. Another day filled of body breaking, sweat dripping training had the recruits all yearn for any type of break. However, what they found in themselves was the endurance that once lay dormant; the strength to push through and persevere.

It made the ranking officers proud. The young crop had buffed up and filled out their expectations. Someone taking a passing glance would not have assumed that these young men were still in the training stage.

While Kenpachi sent his lieutenants out on the now five mile run with the trainees, he himself diverged on his usual path to seek out the intelligence center. Another week had quickly come and went, not allowing for the dark haired general to find free time to explore his curiosity. However, with this small moment of reprieve, Kenpachi took this chance to delve into the important task of figuring out who this Ichigo Kurosaki kid was.

Ichigo Kurosaki... there was just something about that name and the guy's looks that intrigued the scarred male's interests. Ever since the orange haired recruit landed that blow on him the other day, the large warrior wanted to know just exactly what Ichigo's background was.

After arguing with one of the officials manning the computers to search up his target, Kenpachi's thoughts were confirmed. "Medical background eh? Smart little shit aren't ya, Ichigo."

The impassive photo of said male stared back at him before he closed out of the information system and headed towards Brigadier General Urahara's office. Kurosaki...

Stomping through the hallways on a determined stride, making other officers quickly jump left or right to avoid the general's bulldozing route, Kenpachi let himself into his commander's room, making the personal assistant out front bristle at her position being ignored.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Kenpachi wasted no time. "Brigadeer General, mind informing me why one of the new recruits is named Ichigo _Kurosaki_?" Kenpachi stressed the last syllable.

Blond eyebrows rose before coming back down into a pulled look of confusion. "Kurosaki?"

Kenpachi crossed his arms over his chest, frown deepening. "Yes, I don't think I need to repeat myself."

Urahara straightened. "Watch your tone General Kenpachi, I'm not in the brightest of moods this morning."

"Well ain't that a turn." Giving a gruff grunt and eye roll, the larger male out of the two grabbed a nearby chair and seated himself. "Pardon my questioning Sir, but I am still going to ask you why it is that Kurosaki's name is on the roster. Or better yet, the hell has got a stick up your-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." The blond commander ground out. His morning went from pleasantly simple to absolutely frustrating in the span of one hour. The usual laid-back man now had a tension headache he longed to be rid of. "I received a summons this morning to head back to Karakura Central Command. The Chief Commander Yamamoto is calling in an urgent meeting in regards to Aizen's forces advancement."

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi had known about the enemy advancing, that's why other forces had been deployed- such as Air Commander Kuchiki's arrival the other week. Central Command was strengthening the outer ring of defense... Just what the hell was Aizen up to?

Urahara shook his head tiredly. "I don't know as of yet, that's why the Brigadier Generals are being called in to conference with Yamamoto. It's all my assumption however." The blond smirked without any glee. "Then again, he could just be calling us in for a personal status report. No one knows what he's planning."

"As much as I enjoy the battles, this war has been escalating far too quickly for my liking. Two weeks ago Base 13 was completely obliterated."

Urahara nodded. "Yes, that seemed to be the first signal that Aizen was going to be pressing harder."

"Ukitake was one lucky bastard." Reinforcements had managed to scramble into a hasty formation, quickly heading over towards the attacked base and backing up those stationed there. Able to push back Mundo troops, the Karakura soldiers managed to pull their brethren out of the rubble and retreat back to a stronger base. Computers and any other intelligence gathering system was destroyed, ensuring Aizen's failure to gathering more critical data.

Thumping his fingers atop the wooden desk, Urahara nodded solemnly. "Lucky... the gas they used seems to still have lingering effects on him. Him and a few other lucky survivors. Still, what is a Kurosaki doing here?"

Sighing, rubbing the side of his head, Urahara scrambled through the jumbled collection of earlier thoughts in his mind. Kurosaki... Kurosaki... oh. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you said?"

Kenpachi nodded. "Correct. He was the son of Isshin Kurosaki, right?"

Urahara's eyebrows knitted together. "Yes." This was an interesting, dangerous turn... He would have to bring that matter up with Chief Commander Yamamoto when he next saw him in the upcoming months.

xxxxxxx

Grimmjow's ever prominent frown was a full blown glaring scowl whenever the haughty Air Commander Kuchiki decided to grace the room with his presence. The other week when the man and his cohort of fly boys landed, recruits seemed to worship the ground the new comers walked on.

Grimmjow hated it.

Why was it that everyone thought so highly of those flying prissy individuals? They thought themselves "cool" because they were issued a multi-million dollar jet to fly around, shooting heat seeking missiles which decimated targets in a nano-second.

The blue haired commander rolled his eyes when Byakuya focused his attention on him. "What?"

Obsidian black eyes continued the leveling glare, un-relenting to Grimmjow's own fierce stare. "I wonder why it is that you of all people are here."

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" That Byakuya was as arrogant as always.

Brushing off imaginary dirt from his pressed white uniform, Byakua stated so simply that any other would have thought it to be a joke."Is it you who is the inner mouse?"

Grimmjow wasn't just anyone however; he knew exactly what it was the other was implying. Icy blue eyes roared to life. "You trying to insinuate something?"

Instead of replying, the older male merely turned around from his position by the training area and headed back inside the shaded base. Grimmjow grit his teeth, feeling the enamel rubbing together as he tried his damnedest to not lash out at the other who was provoking him.

For nearly two weeks he had been putting up with the other's arrogance, quiet jabs and seemingly knowing silence. "Tch. Fucking asshole."

Blue eyes turned back towards the running recruits along the course, catching a glimpse of orange hair before it disappeared amongst the horde of others. Unwilling to admit it to anyone, even himself, Grimmjow had found himself watching the recruits progress from afar.

His trips to the training grounds seemed to be the only thing he found to be of any source of entertainment. Come on, ass kickings were amusing to watch!

Remembering Kenpachi bickering about his side hurting after one punch from Ichigo had the blue haired male smirking, earning himself a punch to the arm by the older general. All the young men who once couldn't seem to go through the rigorous trials laid out before them now completed the tasks with ease.

Their former city-folk life, their original imprinted cycles of day-to-day livelihood, was now covered by the way of the soldier.

Grimmjow, though he loathed to admit it to anyone- and even himself- found his constant wandering eyes searching time and time again for that familiar tuft of orange hair. Of course he berated himself for trying to find the punk. After all, it's not like he knew Ichigo.

The younger man would probably be stationed somewhere beyond Grimmjow's line of sight. It's just a passing phase, he told himself. Wait a second... since when was thinking of Ichigo a phase?

Blue eyes narrowed. Fucking Ichigo, making him think of such pointless things!

It's been what... three weeks since they first happened to cross paths in a most undignified manner?

Three weeks of Grimmjow tagging along with training sessions, pinning it all on sheer boredom, as he watched the new recruits push forwards and excel beyond what limits they once thought they had.

"Yo boss man."

Grimmjow, caught unawares, tensed from head to toe. He hadn't even heard Shinji walk up to him! "The fuck you want?"

Pursing thin lips and narrowing his eyes before delivering a toothy grin, Shinji jibbed his leader in the side. "You've been out here a lot Sir. Been scoping out some good replacements?"

Replacements? Oh, that's right, Grimmjow thought. Two days ago, Monday morning when Brigadier General Urahara called the squadron leaders and, to Grimmjow's distaste, their new arrival Byakuya Kuchiki, to a briefing.

It was here that the base leader informed them that their squadrons would be taking on the new batch of recruits. Why Urahara had made it seem like they themselves would be choosing their new peons Grimmjow would never know. There was no way they'd be able to bypass the regulations to hand pick their new privates.

"Shinji, I can't choose anyone like a fucking man does in a brothel."

"Woo someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Shinji snickered, further aggravating the blue haired lieutenant general. "Chill man, I was just messing with ya."

"Hn." Grimmjow turned around, squaring his shoulders and crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

xxxxxxx

He felt it. Eyes on him, watching his every move yet again.

It had been happening quite often after he happened to run into the other man in the barrack washrooms, though Ichigo could never, for the life of him, pin the feeling onto one particular person.

It wasn't until Renji just so happened to point out earlier that afternoon that the trainees were yet again graced with the presence of a blue haired soldier off to the sidelines. Neither had any idea whom the newcomer was.

"He's back again Ichi." Renji said as he jogged alongside his companion. "Ohhh and so is Kuchiki." The red head slurred out. When the Air Commander made his arrival and Renji first caught a glimpse of _the _Byakuya Kuchiki, the guy would not cease his constant appraisal of the other man.

"Fuck you." Ichigo panted out, not wanting to turn his head to see just who 'he' was, knowing all too well that it was the same man from before.

Keeping at a steady pace as they rounded a corner, the red head let out a snickering burst of panting air. "Is he the one that... ah, y'know... nearly killed ya?"

Angry brown eyes dug into laughing midnight orbs. Renji had not once let Ichigo live it down. He constantly jibbed the younger man ever chance he got which in turn earned a snarling comeback followed by a friendly punch- one which packed a real stinger at the end.

It was a night that the group of them had for themselves that Ichigo accidentally let on to Renji of his little secret. Surprisingly, Renji didn't just ditch him right on the spot during their little friendship session.

Renji had laughed at it, saying that it was more like a heart to heart conversation since both found themselves discussing issues regarding their own personal lives before their enlistment. When Ichigo had dropped the 'I don't like girls' he instantly regretted saying it, clapping a hand over his mouth as if in shame.

The red headed man's eyes widened in anticipated shock before thumping his friend on the back, letting out a bark of laughter. Ichigo wasn't sure what the hell was going on until Renji gave him a reassuring grin. "You should know by now that things like that don't matter to me Ichi. Swinging both ways, I have the best of both worlds."

Ichigo gave a rightful blush. "You're such a greedy bastard."

"Fuck yeah I am! Do well to remember that."

He would consider himself and Renji close friends by now.

He really would.

But even sometimes, close friends aren't privy to certain facts that only oneself should know.

What Ichigo failed to enlighten Renji on was the fact he- Ichigo- had more than one good dream staring a particular blue haired man. The first night that it happened, the orange haired boy thought nothing of it, writing it off as something his mind conjured up merely days after their brief encounter.

When it happened the following night and then the night thereafter, Ichigo began to worry.

It's not right, he told himself. There's no fucking way this can be happening!

But it was and there was nothing Ichigo could do about it. Having no control over his unconscious mind whilst sleeping, he had to succumb to the pleasing visions flashing across his closed vision. It was a wonder no one had woken up when he let out a groan after one particularly exotic scene of them in the showers together.

Ichigo, who was lonely as hell, was dreaming about a man he didn't even know the name of.

And for some fucking reason, it had turned him on.

Even now, as he continued running alongside Renji, blaring sun grinding down on their exposed limbs, Ichigo wondered if he'd have another dream of his mystery blue haired man again.

The very same one that he'd seen a couple of times watching their training sessions. Knowing that the other was standing there watching him, Ichigo tried to push the thought of the man's presence out of his mind. Trying hard to focus on their training.

He had failed a good number of times earlier, loosing focus and completely getting his ass kicked. However, his comebacks were killer, swiftly taking down his opponents with ease using small jabs here and there with medical precision.

No he was not trying to impress the mystery man!

I hope he'll be there today to watch me, Ichigo thought.

OK fine... maybe... just maybe he was trying to impress. Only a little!

Ichigo mentally halted his thoughts. Woah, since when was he trying to go after a guy he didn't know? A man who quite literally scared the shit out of him weeks ago with his raging temper and brash attitude? That was most certainly _not _the type of guy Ichigo was wanting. Ever!

A passing phase, he thought. It's all just a fucking passing phase. I'll never see him again after we get assigned to our now squadron.

Besides, the angry blue haired beast didn't even seem like someone who would be in charge of any kind of military force. Who in their right minds would place such an asshole as a high ranking officer on the battlefield?

That's right, no one. Ichigo would never see the other ever again, his little fancy would pass, and he'd hopefully be placed on Air Commander Kuchiki's team. The man was a god.

He pushed the thoughts of his little secret out of his mind- well tried to- and continued along his run with Renji. Everything was becoming easier now; running, hand-to-hand combat, even his sharpshooting skills. Just goes to show what one is capable of when they put their minds to something.

As the weeks passed and the Saturday of their advancement into the military commenced with the ceremony, Ichigo, not in a million years, would have even thunk it that the shower hour blue haired asshole was a _Lieutenant General_ of the _very_ squadron he'd be assigned to.

Standing amongst his fellow recruits, he let his eyes wander some around the alignment of high ranking officers. When Urahara called off the ranking officials, Ichigo nearly had a hear attack when Grimmjow's name and rank was stated. When he saw the very man he had been dreaming about for the past few weeks standing there with the others, Ichigo's mind couldn't help but erupt with embarrassment.

That one night, all those weeks ago when he had talked back to the blue haired man, saying that he 'should watch where _he's _going', rushed back through Ichigo's memory. He- Ichigo- had told a _Lieutenant General _what to do.

He had talked back to an officer!

Oh. My. GOD. Holy fuck, Ichigo shouted in his mind. What the fuck was I thinking?

How did he happen to look over the ranking badges marring the tall soldier's chest?

Oh god, he's looking at me, Ichigo said to himself as he locked eyes with Grimmjow's own twin sets of cool blue, feeling a blush run across his cheeks. Fucking mental images!

Please, please, _please_ don't let me be set on his squad...

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are assigned to Lieutenant General Jaegerjaques frontline battalion."

Fuck. Well, Ichigo told himself, at least I know his name now.

xxxxxxx

Two weeks came and went, with the final Saturday of the month ending in a celebration for those recruits who had managed to push through all the shit boot camp dished out to them. To a vast majority of high ranking officer's surprises, only a handful of the earlier recruits left.

A strong collection of hardened men stood before them proudly, awaiting their command.

As Brigadier General Urahara addressed the waiting crowd, Grimmjow stood loosely but not offensively so. Eyes scanning the group and landing on, you guessed it, Ichigo.

What shocked the blue haired male the most was not the fact that the other was gazing back, no, it was the fact that the younger recruit's cheeks were reddening.

The fuck is going on? Grimmjow asked himself.

As Urahara read down the list and assigned the now privates to their squadron, Grimmjow's eyes widened marginally when-

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are assigned to Lieutenant General Jaegerjaques frontline battalion."

-erupted from Brigadier General Urahara's mouth.

Holy fuck you've gotta be kidding me, Grimmjow inwardly shouted.

How, how, _how_ did this happen?

From what Grimmjow over heard with Kenpachi, Ichigo was skilled in the medicinal field. Wouldn't he be better suited amongst Commanding Medical Officer Unohana's staff? Wasn't that the plan?

No, of course it wouldn't! It wouldn't be nearly as fun and amusing for Grimmjow to receive some small contingent of relief from this orange haired little punk.

The recruits were placed where they were going to be most useful. Just how in the hell was Ichigo going to be useful on Grimmjow's squad? He should adress the situation with the upmost professional appearance and tolerance. Should. Be professional my ass, Grimmjow thought.

This was going to be one fucking awkward first official meeting.

After the ceremony droned onwards, Urahara calling out other recruits and their assigned squadron according to their abilities demonstrated during the long weeks of training, it finally ended some odd hours later with a loud applause.

As the recrui- privates, they were privates now- as the privates exited the ceremonial auditorium, Grimmjow was pulled aside by Urahara. "Grimmjow, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Eyebrows knitting together, the taller male followed his commander towards a secluded room. Shutting the door behind him, he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Brigadier General Urahara to continue.

Didn't he realize that he needed to go greet his new soldiers? There was no time for-

"I know this is sudden, but Air Commander Kuchiki brought up a little matter from the past concerning you."

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Grimmjow snarled out.

Blond hair shook from side to side. "You don't even know what it was I was going to ask, Lieutenant General."

Grimmjow puffed his chest out in defiance. "I'm not some fucking kid Urahara. And to answer your question no, I'm _not_."

Urahara lowered his voice. "You know I needed to confirm Grimmjow. Air Commander Ku-"

"He can kiss my ass." Grimmjow ground out, hate oozing from every syllable. "It was years ago, Urahara, you know that and so does-"

The blond silenced him. "Sh."

Voices could be heard in the hallway as a group noisily passed by.

"It doesn't matter how many years ago you were part of Aizen's force Grimmjow, to those within the military who harbor such deep hatred, they'd use you as a scapegoat for anything if it was thought intelligence was being given over to Aizen."

A murderous air floated around the blue haired male. "I'm fucking loyal to this nation. I've denounced any affiliations to Hueco Mundo. Lest you forget, Urahara, I'm the one that enlightened _you _with certain knowledge regarding the H-weapon creation. We all know how well you and the science department rolled around with glee."

Aizen's science expert had somehow crafted a deadly gas coded the Hollowfication weapon. Odorless and colorless, once a few breaths of the sickening fumes were pumped throughout ones body, they literally went insane, attacking anything near them that moved. Grimmjow's untimely revelation not only saved the lives of future Karakura soldiers, but also saved his own skin when he decided to 'switch sides for the hell of it'. It was Urahara who happened to cross paths with Grimmjow that one fateful day. It was he who provided the blue haired ex-Mundo warrior sanctum.

The older man narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to use blackmail on me Lieutenant General. Besides, as long as you are under me, I will personally vouch for you. I know you are loyal, it's them I worry about."

"Tch. Yeah, those like Byakuya who only know half the fucking story!"

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Urahara's lips. "I know, and I'm sorry but we must keep this information within a closely knit circle. Leave the officer convincing to me, you do what you do best."

Blue eyes rolled. "Whatever. What is it that you wanted besides confirming the obvious?"

Moving towards the window, Urahara gazed outwards, crossing his arms behind his back and lacing his fingers together. "I have been summoned back to Karakura Central Command by Chief Commander Yamamoto. Aizen has become unpredictable as of late as I'm sure you've known. The bout in the Wastelands and Dead Zone areas have reached back to central- as well as numerous other accounts from our sister bases."

Grimmjow had a feeling that he knew what was going to be coming next- of what was going to be asked of him. "Urahara, get to the point."

Said man turned around, facing his subordinate. "You and your group of troops need to infiltrate the now captured Wastelands sector. General Valez was unsuccessful at maintaining our foothold on the area. Aizen once again pushed quicker than we anticipated."

Of course, how could he have forgotten? It was just last week when word that their Wastelands sector had been overrun, Valez and his team pulling a hasty retreat.

"Air Commander Kuchiki will be on standby. You are to take your squad and proceed with a night assault, taking out Mundo troops- one by one if need be. They've set up a weaker defense around the western side, focusing on the center where their command center is most likely at."

"And why is it that out of the other commanders stationed here is it that my team is the one called? We were just out there!"

"You're the one with experience facing Nnoitra Jirgua."

Fuck it all to hell. That fucktard is the one who's there? "The hell he's doin' out here?"

"My thoughts exactly. Our spies say that Aizen's stretching out his forces. It seems like he too is scrambling for ground control."

"I can't take any of the new guys with me. They have no experience. It'd be a liability I am _not _willing to have on my hands."

Urahara's lips thinned. "That simply cannot be done Grimmjow. You have two days to prepare before you are shipped out." He walked towards the door. "And please, for the love of my paper fan, don't do anything stupid."

"Fuck you and your paper fucking fan."

* * *

**TBC**

**Ah thank goodness Ichi and Grimm are finally together on the same page. No more double points of views for me for a while. -pops two cold medicine pills-**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless of me being sick :)**

**Review for a un-contaminated chocolate lolly!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	5. Desert Run

**Pandemonium **

**Ch 5**

**Desert Run**

**Thanks to the following awesome reviewers: AvariceOfTheTulips, sweetdesserts, Black Storm Van Pendragon, hitsuzen-hime, SARGE, Vardlynn, Olinek, XDesertXRoseX, xDaRkxRaINx, V, Sever My Sweet Tooth, LuckyV, Lioange, forevereden, S., Tsukasa..rule, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, faithNfantasy, and Mesutora.**

**And thanks a ton Olinek for keeping me on a role with this ~_^ You know what I mean lol.**

**Thank you all very much for your reviews! Sorry for the horrid late update... I was tied up in Crash Course and then school/summer job kinda sucked out my soul for a while. Thanks for being patient ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol.**

**And if I by any chance use the wrong term or gun reference-whatever- please be kind in letting me know so I can change it :) I'm basing all my info on books, movies and what my friends who have/are in the military/marines/etc say.**

**Chapter outline/warnings: A little sabotage and espionage. Grimmjow likes barking orders and Ichigo is trying to get the hang of things. We also get a look in on his sisters back home.**

* * *

"What do you mean I'm going with you guys?" Ichigo sputtered out at Grimmjow. "I was just in training! I can't be expected to go-"

"You're in the army now kid- no more piss ass excuses. You do as your told by your commander. In this case that's me!" Grimmjow ran a hand through slick blue hair in frustration. After Urahara enlightened him on his teams next mission, Grimmjow had quickly rallied his men and briefed them on what was going to happen in the next forty-eight hours. Ichigo seemed to question his every order.

Grimmjow had instructed everyone to be ready within the hour. As soon as he left their quarters, the blue haired Lieutenant General was followed by his new soldier. He could see it in the kid's eyes, still clinging on to the innocence that the battlefield had yet to wipe away, yearning for anything but this.

It was utter bullshit, having someone so reluctant to fight being sent on his squad, but who was he to reject another gunner? His men were already dwindling as of the last mission in the Wastelands. Light...

Grimmjow shook his head. He was the one who was to protect them, to ensure their survival along with his own.

"But I haven't even been out in the field yet. You can't expect me to know what to do without any real field experience." Ichigo continued trailing after the other man. His heart was thundering loudly in his chest, squeezing with every pang of worry that flittered across his mind at the thought of going on his first mission to an enemy hideout. What about his sisters back home?

What if he didn't make it back?

What if he died?

Grimmjow whirled around on the shorter man. This was no time for someone to chicken out now. Ichigo should've known what he was signing up for when he signed his name on the line. "What are your orders, soldier?"

Ichigo stiffened and stood ram-rod straight. "To protect and ensure this country's safety. My country's wellbeing before my own."

Nodding, Grimmjow continued. "And in doing so you willingly follow orders received from your commanding officers. _Me._"

"Yes, Sir."

Grimmjow could see Ichigo's pulse throbbing in his neck. He was utterly terrified. Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow sighed. "At ease." Looking around, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into one of the alley's between the buildings. "You cannot back out now. The only way you will be truly free is when you are sent home in a wooden box."

Ichigo grimaced. Another nauseous wave of fear flooding his body.

"My job is not to console you, that's for the psychiatrist here. I'm in charge of making sure your ass does what it's supposed to do and make sure you get back in time for more orders. Now, stop your bitching and toughen up."

From his position near the orange haired soldier, Grimmjow could now see the tiny array of freckles that danced across the boy's now tanned skin. They were in close proximity... kind of like when- Grimmjow shook his head, expelling the permanent mental image of a naked Ichigo. Now was _not _the time to let his libido run amok! "Fuck..."

Brown eyes blinked owlishly. "What?"

Pulling away from Ichigo's personal bubble, Grimmjow turned and began walking away. "Two days time to prepare and do any last minute shit." He turned around, facing Ichigo who was still standing in the alley-way. "Welcome to the front lines, Ichigo."

xxxxxxx

Karin sat at the kitchen table, smashing away at her PSP's buttons. "God... dammit!" Gritting her teeth in frustration, she was so concentrated on the small device that she failed to hear her sister come up behind her.

"What're you doing?"

Letting out a yelp, Karin jumped in her seat and a sorrowful song played from her PSP. "Aahhh no! No, no, no, no!" Glaring at the screen, her character lying dead on the ground, she then turned her seething gaze onto her now chuckling sister. "You did that on purpose."

Yuzu snickered and danced out of the way of a swat. "No I didn't!"

Turning back to her game, Karin frowned. "I was so close too..."

"Karin, Yuzu?" Mrs. Downing called from the front.

"What?" The two Kurosaki sisters replied in unison.

A woman in her late fifties came through the parlor, holding out a white envelope. "This is for you two. Just came in the mail today. It's from Ichigo."

Both sisters scrambled towards the envelope, both hoping to be the one to reach it first and be the one to open it. Karin, being the older, taller of the pair, nabbed the white encased letter from Mrs. Downing's loose grip. Grinning at the two girls, the elder woman continued on to the kitchen and sat down at the table, setting aside the other stack of papers.

"Ohh Karin you cheated! It's not fair!" Yuzu made a grab, trying to ensnare the envelope.

Grinning down, Karin continued dangling the envelope above her little sister's head. "Nope. I got it first so I get to open it and read it!"

Yuzu frowned, eyes widening and sparkling with tears. "B-But... can you at least read it out loud, _big sister_?"

Karin felt her resolve crumble. Goddammit! Yuzu knew how to get whatever she wanted using those damn big eyes and big sister crap! "... Fine..."

Instantly, Yuzu's once sorrowful look brightened as if she was handed a puppy. "Yay!"

Mrs. Downing laughed out loud, enjoying the two girl's antics. "How about you two come in here and read it?"

Settling down at the kitchen table again, Karin carefully peeled open the envelope. Unfolding the paper, she scanned it once. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Why is it dated from last month?"

Smiling knowingly, Mrs. Downing patted the girl's hand. "It takes a while for letters or anything else to come and go from the military. That's just the way things are."

"So if we write Ichigo today and mail it, he won't get it till next month?" Yuzu pouted.

Nodding, the older brunette smiled sadly. "That's right Yuzu.

"Well that's dumb." Karin spat. "How hard is it to mail letters and stuff?" She rolled her eyes and begun to read Ichigo's scribble.

_Hey Karin, Yuzu!_

"Ha! He said my name first!" Karin sing-songed.

"Shut up it doesn't mean anything! You're just older!" Yuzu snagged the paper out of Yuzu's grasp and begun to read.

_I hope you two aren't giving Mr. and Mrs. Downing a hard time. They were extremely nice in letting you two into their home while I'm away. You two better be keeping their home tidy and not messing things up._

"We aren't Ichigo." Yuzu, then glanced over at her sister. "Well, not _me_."

"Hey!" The dark haired girl made a grab for the paper again.

Mrs. Downing rolled her blue eyes and plucked the paper from Yuzu's grasp easily. "_I'll _read it girls."

_Things have been going OK here. So far anyways. Training was really hard at first. I honestly didn't expect it to be anything like what I'm doing now._

_The heat is unbearable sometimes. I honestly wish I was back home and sitting in the cool air conditioning. Every time I think we will have a break from the heat, it turns out to be that much hotter the next day._

_I don't know how the other guys stand it. Especially those who've been here way longer than me._

_Speaking of, a while ago there was a battalion that was being evacuated from a fight out in the Wastelands. I can't go into much but it seemed bad._

_I ran into a guy from there and he scared me with all the blood and everything just caked on his clothing. He seemed to be kinda messed up in the head some too. But who am I to say anything? He's probably seen more than a lot of us._

_I kinda want to get to know him more- or some of the others. Right now my only friend is Renji. Met him on the bus ride over here._

_He's really weird but cool. Karin you'd get a kick out of all his tattoos and Yuzu you'd have a lot of fun braiding his hair!_

_We both train together too._

_Pretty soon we will be graduating from our training and assigned onto teams based on our skills. I'm sorry I haven't written to you girls sooner. They always keep us active. Really no down time._

_I'm starting to realize that there's a lot more going on than what the news is showing you all. Like I said before, I can't go into it. But if anything happens, you guys need to get out as fast as you can._

_Hopefully things will all be sorted out soon so I can come home._

_I miss you guys._

_Ichigo_

Mrs. Downing began folding the paper, sighing and slipping it back into its white confinement. "You girls plan on writing him back now." She smiled sadly, holding each of their hands within her own. "I'm sure Ichigo would love to have a letter from each of you. You're brother loves you both very much."

Yuzu looked down at her hand, trying to hide away the tears she knew were beginning to well up. Over the past weeks without Ichigo around was hard on her. She was so used to seeing him constantly, being their care taker and now father figure... "I miss him Mrs. Downing."

The smaller girl went around the table and embraced her neighbor, smothering her face into the woman's chest. Small shakes wracked her body as she clung to the woman.

Karin continued sitting there, watching after her sister, before glancing away. Pulling her hand out of the grasp Mrs. Downing had on her, the eldest of the Kurosaki sisters stood and walked out of the room. Stuffing her feet into her shoes, Karin exited the house, calling out that she'd be back later.

"I do hope your sister will be alright..." Mrs. Downing said quietly as she ran soothing hand circles up and down Yuzu's back.

"She'll be fine... Karin's always the tough one."

As she walked down the sunlit sidewalk towards the playground, Karin bent down and picked up a rock, tossing it towards the metal trash can. "Stupid... Ichi!"

Walking towards a lone swing, she sat down and swung back and forth slowly, mulling over her brother's words. "Come back big brother..."

xxxxxxx

Two days had come and gone quickly. With Renji gone alongside his other fellow Air Force members, Ichigo was once again alone, without a friend to guard his back. Now he had to rely on his team- Grimmjow.

Just as soon as he thought he was finally kindling some kind of friendship with the other recruits, they were all up and separated. Thrust into different sections of the military based on their own unique skills the commanders saw during their training.

But... FUCK. Why was Ichigo selected to be on the front lines? Didn't that mean that he pretty much sucked? He was basically going to be sent out as mine patrol... Didn't he show enough of his intelligence during training?

He at least expected to be assigned to a medical field! Filed medic or something? Nope. He was attached to the front line's blue devil's team.

Strapping on his black vest and reaching over towards his flash bangs, Ichigo begun suiting up. They were going to be scouting out the enemy's location at night. They were to get in, gather intel and capture the building where Nnoitra was stationed.

Holy shit on a cracker, who would've thought that his very _first _mission was going to be something of this caliber? Ichigo reached out and picked up his helmet, night vision goggles attached to the front. Clicking the buckle, he hefted up his standard issue rifle and gave himself a check over.

With everything in place, Ichigo headed out to meet the others of Grimmjow's team- his team. These were the people who Ichigo now had to protect and he himself trusted to protect him. They are the ones who will have his back.

There was no time for any more worry to cloud his mind. He couldn't think of his family. He couldn't think of anything else but the mission. Tunnel vision.

Clad in a flexible dark grey and black body armor, Ichigo trudged across the dusty yard towards the rumbling Humvees. The camouflaged trucks waited, ready to carry their fighters to and from the target location. Each heavily steel enforced vehicle came with a mounted gunner, the vehicles only attack besides its surprising speed.

The moon shone brightly overhead, the only form of lighting besides those on the Humvees. As soon as they would get into range, all lights would be off and they would be carrying on by foot. That was a good few miles. Guess it was a good thing that during training they had to run about five miles every morning.

Training... Ichigo started begun reminiscing the continuous days of 'torture.' To him, he felt that the military was basically re-wiring his entire being. He was being moulded into what a soldier was, not a civilian. He couldn't go back to regular life ever again.

I'm hardwired to shoot and kill, Ichigo thought to himself as he pulled up next to another one of his fellow soldiers from training. The shorter man was grinning madly, making gunshot sounds as he pretended to be shooting down enemy soldiers. "Fuck yeah I can't wait to get me some Mundo fuckers. They're not gonna know what hit'em!"

Ichigo chuckled at the other's antics. "Just remember who're friendlies and the enemies, Skidz."

'Skidz' gave an exasperated sigh. "Man I know. I'm not gonna shoot yer ass if you were worrying 'bout it."

Falling into a loose stance, gun arm and machine slung on top of his shoulder, Ichigo shook his head. "Yeah, whatever you say man. No slip ups this time, _Skidz_, we can't just miraculously repel metal. Keep your stance still and stop moving around all the goddamn time!"

"Shut it, Strawberry." Skidz teased back. "I've been sitting around doing jack shit. I need some action man. I mean, this is what we've been training for."

"If you keep that up you're bound to get yourself killed." Both Ichigo and Skidz turned towards the driver of the closest Humvee where a blond haired man was sitting, arms propped up lazily on the steering wheel. "Names Shinji. You two will be hitching a ride with me in my baby I like to call her Sheila." He patted the rumbling Humvee's dashboard.

"You named the Humvee?" Skidz inquired.

"If you don't like it than I'll strap you to the roof and use you as an extra shield. Or better yet, how about my front bumper?"

"Shinji!" A voice called out from behind the trio causing all the focus to zero in on the approaching blue haired Lieutenant General. "We leave in five. Get your asses in the Humvees and make sure your radios are turned on."

"Sir!"

A flurry of men began to clamber into their designated vehicles. Guns and helmets clanking against the metal Humvee innards while bodies jostled from side to side. It took them four to fully settle in and head out.

Front gates opening their chained links, gun turrets targeted on the dark abyss spread out before them, the line of six Humvees exited the compound in a loud roar. Heavy set wheels churning up the dead sandy earth, the group was soon swallowed up by the night. A few wisps of dust littered the clear night air near the compound where bright stadium lights illuminated the night.

Long range radio transmission to and from the base command to the battalion heading off into the Wastelands would cut out at a certain point due to natural interference. At 0100 hours, Grimmjow's team were to cut out of radioing range, switching to their small collective ones, then.

They were on their own out there until the made it back to the borders.

The same could be said for Aizen's Commander, Nnoitra. Aizen must know of the radio interference... but then why send out a whole militia to be stationed _there_? Ichigo pondered on that thought. He dared not voice his question.

One thing he learned from Grimmjow was to never question him.

After all, what did Ichigo know about a battlefield?

He was just some hopeful med student, thrust into the life of a killer.

Leaning his head back against the inner body of the dark Humvee, Ichigo tried to calm his mind. Make it clear for what was to come. Maybe get some kind of sleep...

Grimmjow's voice crackled over their individual ear pieces. "Our ETA is 0130. That's about an hour from now. Remember our plan. Stick to it. And for fuck's sakes, don't get yourselves killed. Radios silent till then."

A chorus of 'yes sir's' sounded through the receivers.

Time passed too quickly for Ichigo's liking. The ride was fast and rough; the juggernaut like vehicles tore through the barren land towards their destination. A few larger than normal bumps in the road had Ichigo wondering just what it was that the wheels were flattening underneath them.

A part of him did not want to know, however.

A deathly silence encompassed the group as they breached the radio line. Only the sound of the growling engines was heard in the darkness. Soon, they too were silenced and those sitting in the back were ruthlessly shaken forwards as the line halted.

Grimmjow's voice once again crackled on the radio in Ichigo's ear. It was strange to hear the usually boisterous man speak rather quietly, calmly. Ichigo was forced to focus all his attention on to what his commander was saying.

Their objective was to infiltrate the main communications building and hack the systems there without raising the alarm.

Of all the things to put the two new recruits on... it just had to be an infiltration mission. At _night, _no less...

Broken off into smaller groups of four, Grimmjow ordered them to set up a perimeter and take out enemy forces silently. Booted feet trudged across the sand quickly, silently. The only sound that was heard was a bit of shuffling- not even their breathing was irregular or misplaced. Training constantly as they did earlier helped them prepare for this.

Ichigo had to hand it to his drill instructors, they really knew how to whip you into shape.

Over the mounds of sand and speckled skeletons of buildings and homes, Ichigo could make out the small flickers of light from a cluster of buildings about a mile away. So close... His stomach was beginning to tighten with knots. It was almost time to take this whole thing to the next level.

Ahead of the group, Grimmjow's large frame acted as a guide in the darkness. He held up his hand in a fist, signaling for the rest to halt and seek shelter behind one of the crumbling walls. Two fingers pointed left and two right.

Ichigo, Shinji and two others darted left while Grimmjow, Rukia and two more of the more elites headed down the middle path towards the main building. His heart was thumping hard against his chest, even in the depths of night, Ichigo could still feel trickles of sweat run down his back, being absorbed by the hem of his shirt.

Senses amplified, every pant of breath, every step taken, every sweat drop, Ichigo could hear, see and feel all around him. Rifle held upwards towards a doorway, Ichigo pushed the wooden barrier open quietly allowing for the others to quickly race in and check the rooms.

Clear.

Next place.

Their group and the other that headed left were to ensure that their left quadrant was secured. Four more buildings proved to be the same. To be completely honest with himself, he was kind of yearning for _some _kind of action... A few scruffles here and there.

Just something that he could take out some of his adrenaline on. His blood was riddled with the stuff. It was an entirely different kind of fluid that raced through his veins, making him itch to just pull the trigger and-

Someone emerged from the staircase, Ichigo could hear the breath coming in, preparing for a yell. Ichigo saw the gun raise before his own and immediately he froze up.

This was it.

He wasn't paying attention like Grimmjow had constantly told them. This was the end. His very first mission and he was going to be going home in a box. Karin and Yuzu... they would be all alone now!

A milisecond later said enemy was crumbling, blood gushing out from a bullet wound to the head. As the man fell down, Shinji caught the body as to not alert any of the others. The blond glared at Ichgio and the younger man knew he had come this close to dying because of failing to check his corners.

Shinji and another headed up the stairs and a few muffled shots were heard followed by three bodies dropping to the floor.

"Hey... Ichigo you OK man?" Skidz placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

He hadn't realized it, but he was still standing in the same position when the gunner was about to end his life. Ichigo blinked, trying to clear his mind of his impending death. If it weren't for the others... "Y-yeah... Yeah I'm... good."

Ichigo glanced back at the fallen body, the man's body still pumping out blood which oozed from his head. Brain matter and other fluids leaked from both entrance and exit wound as the splatter of blood on the wall behind him dripped down slowly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ichigo scurried over towards another side of the small enclosure and emptied whatever he had in his stomach. A few retches later, Ichigo wiped his mouth with the back of his black gloved hand.

This was so different from school! It was one thing to cut into someones body and _fix _it- you see a paint bucket full of blood and feel around the _live _humans' organs as you preformed a surgery!- yet seeing the guy's brains literally explode out of his head... Another round of nausea rolled up Ichigo's spine and he found himself retching again. The sickly taste of stomach bile lingered on his tongue as he tried to stop.

Maybe it was a good thing that Grimmjow had sent Ichigo and some of the other less experienced members on their current path. Fuck. And here I was hoping for more excitement and some action, Ichigo chided to himself.

Grimmjow knew what he was doing. Now all Ichigo had to do was ensure that what his commander ordered him to do, he did 110 percent. Grimmjow was counting on him to succeed.

"Move it we, still need to secure this area." Shinji hissed as he and the other soldier silently made their way down the stairs.

They came around a corner and the blond held up his hand. Everyone flung themselves against the nearest wall, using the shadows to hide their forms. Motioning to the roof, Shinji held up four fingers. The group of four all took aim at the four Mundo soldiers standing on each corner of the small rooftop.

One quick pull of the trigger and four bodies crumpled to the floor. Thankfully none fell from the roof, alerting the others most likely sitting inside the building. Ichigo gulped. He had just killed someone in less than ten seconds... His first kill.

Glancing over at Skidz, Ichigo couldn't help but grimace at the satisfied look on the other man's face.

Moving again, the group entered the building and took out the two men stationed on each floor quickly. Next building, there were a handful of more men littering the empty rooms and were more heavily armed. A stray bullet struck Shinji in the arm but the guy continued aiming precise shots at mens' heads. Once that building was taken care of, Ichigo's group met up with the other. Rooftops in their quadrant were cleared, as well as the buildings.

Shinji the ordered the rest to spread out, take a position and await further orders from Grimmjow. Ichigo headed to the back door that opened up into an alleyway. Across the narrow passageway there was another building and a scuffling sound echoed through the thought to be empty space.

Ichigo's heart sped up. He was about to call for someone when he thought that this might be a true test for him. _He _needed to do this, to prove to the others, to Grimmjow, that he could be a true soldier. Silently slipping in through a hole in the white concrete wall, the orange haired foot soldier scanned the room.

Gotta check my corners, Ichigo told himself as his gun pointed in each direction. The night scope mounted on his rifle aided him greatly. Seeing no one in the bottom room, Ichigo quietly headed up the stairs.

The should be dark room was illuminated by the gaping hole in the flat roof, allowing for streams of white moonlight to shine in. With the light aggitating his night vision scope, Ichigo pulled away and used his own eyesight to try and find anyone- or any thing that was making the noise.

I swear I heard something, Ichigo said to himself as he walked around the room. There was no way to get to the rooftop like there was in other places. Letting his gun drop down to his side, Ichigo sighed. Guess there was no one here. Making his way towards the opening, Ichigo was caught completely unguarded when a man seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

A silent, horriddly aimed gunshot wizzed past Ichigo's face, nicking his cheek. Feeling the warm stream of blood run down his face, Ichigo reacted instinctively. Forgoing his gun, Ichigo grabbed the man's arm and tried wrestling the others' gun free from his grasp.

Ichigo gasped as a punch landed on his side, hitting his ribs instead of his gut. Whoever this soldier was, he was not very good at hand to hand. Ichigo got one of his hands free and jabbed it into the man's neck, breaking his windpipe with a sickening crunch.

The man started gagging, quickly releasing Ichigo and grabbing at his own neck. Watching the man suffocate to death made Ichigo feel deathly sick. He reached for his gun to quickly end the man's misery but another man seemed to have come in to help his partner.

A kick sent Ichigo flying across the cluttered room into a desk. Fuck he lost his gun! Before he could pull his knife from his leg sheath, Ichigo's head was slammed into the desk. Seeing stars burst into his vision, Ichigo fought against the body that was pressing down on him, trying to kill him.

Grunting as the heavier man began squeezing down on his neck, Ichigo gave one quick burst of power and shoved the man off of him. In an instant, Ichigo was once again being assaulted. This time, his very own knife was being used against him.

The man must have snagged it when he was being pushed back!

Lunging forwards with the blade swinging down at Ichigo, the orange haired Karakura soldier instinctively gripped the attacking hand, halting the motion down towards his vulnerable body. Ichigo stepped back to try and strengthen his footing but slipped on a piece of wood. The two tumbled down into the moonlight, bodies contrasting greatly.

The Mundo soldier was dressed in an array of white camouflage- probably so that during the daytime he blended well with the white buildings- while Ichigo himself was nothing but the color of the night. Getting his hand free from Ichigo's grasp, the enemy slammed his fist across the others' temple.

Ichigo let out a cry of pain, momentarily loosening his grip.

That was all the man needed to bring down Ichigo's own blade against him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Poor Ichi... He was just trying to prove to everyone that he could be a good soldier!**

**The next chapter should be up sooner than 5 months LOL. (A week or so give or take).**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Review please?**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
